The Adventures of Juliet EverdeenMellark
by Blay Nix
Summary: When Juliet Everdeen-Mellark left her home in District 12 for what she thought would be a few days with family, she never expected she would fall in love, break all the rules, and turn her entire life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I hope you guys really like this. If you want more info on this story and upcoming ones, go friend me on Facebook: Aurora Blayson Nix. Please review and subscribe! Love you. :D

I whip around at the sound of a snapping twig, bow and arrow ready to go. I smile when I see who it is.

"So close Aspen." I say, walking towards him and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"I know, I'll get you next time Jules." he says lightly.

"So, what's up?" I ask, picking up my bag.

Today wasn't really a gathering day. I just needed to get out of the house.

"Mom sent me to fetch you for dinner." he tells me. I smile, as I always do when I hear Aspen refer to my parents as his own.

About a year after the rebellion Haymitch adopted him. He spends so much time around my family he's practically my brother.  
We walk back to the house in silence, in addition to Aspen being around us a lot, Haymitch is also.

I love Haymitch like family too. Since both of my parents' parents are dead, Haymitch is as close to a grandfather as I have.  
We reach home in a few silent minuets.

I reach the house and take off my shoes before entering. I don't like tracking dirt on the floors, Aspen just waltz in like he lives there, which he practically does.

"Mother, I'm home." I call.

"I'm in the kitchen." My mother calls back.

"Ah, so glad to know she knows her place." Aspen says quietly. I laugh and slap him on the arm lightly.

"What?" he asks, "You know that was funny?"  
We both walk into the kitchen to see Haymitch and my mother sitting at the table and my father taking cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

"Oh! Yummy-num-nums!" Aspen exclaims and hops up on the counter and sticks his finger in the cream cheese icing my dad had just made.

"Get of my counter!" my dad says light-heartily laughing and slapping him with the dish towel in his hand.

So, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the Mockingjay's daughter. Juliet Ever-Rose Everdeen-Mellark. My parents must have been high on flour or something while naming me. My, mother, Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. Head of the rebellion that brought down the old Capitol. And may father, Peeta Mellark, Strong and steady and sure, right beside her. A lot of people think it must be amazing being who I am. I guess, I mean, it gets me a lot of attention. But I don't like attention. So I guess it's not so amazing.

I sit down and begin on dinner. I look at my plate and smile. Dad has to make my food separately. Ironically enough, I'm a vegetarian. Once my parents finally told me about the Hunger Games, and the Rebellion. The thought of anything innocent dying made me sick.

So archery is more of a hobby passed down from my mother than anything else. My mom, dad, and Haymitch and Aspen all make small talk for a few minuets.

I let my mind wonder to the school work I have waiting upstairs. I have an essay due next week and I haven't even picked a topic yet. I run over a few possible choices in my head before Haymitch pulls me out of my reverie.

"So, Julie, what do you want for your birthday?"

Right. That was coming up. I had forgotten it was in just two days. Other kids at school made a big deal about their birthdays, usually reminding everybody, everyday, for a month in advance. "Uh, I don't know. I guess some books." I tell him.

My dad laughed quietly.

"You sure kid? You don't want anything like a bike, or a dog? Something a normal kid would want?"

I laugh slightly.  
Haymitch is always asking me to be a "normal" kid.

"No thank you." I tell him.  
"Oh, that reminds me. We have a surprise for you!" My dad says.  
I look up instantly. My dad knows I don't like surprises. I don't like the uncertainty of it all.

"We're going to go to District 4 for your birthday! Doesn't that sound nice? We could go see Finnick and Annie and Dylan."

I relax a little. Besides Aspen, Dylan is my only friend. I don't really relate well to children my age. And dad knows I like the marine life at the beaches. My mother can tell I'm still a little uncertain about it all, so she jumps in.

"Yeah, it'll be great. We haven't seen them in at least two years."  
It's true. We haven't and I do miss them. Especially Annie. Her quiet demeanor is comforting.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not." I say, finally giving in. my mother and father smile.

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow. We've already talked to your teachers and they gave us all your work. You can do it while you're down there." My dad tells me.  
I smile slightly. My dad knows me. He knows I like to get thing done on time.

"Uh, thanks." I tell him.  
Dinner passes quietly after that. I let my mind wonder back to my essay.  
After dinner is over and Aspen and Haymitch have headed home I go upstairs into my room. Another subject of light-hearted ridicule from Haymitch. Not for the reason you would think, (it being messy.) No, my room was unbelievably clean and organized. I don't like clutter or out of place things.  
I sit down at my desk and do my math homework. After I finish, I take an shower and go get ready to go to bed.  
I lay in bed and thing about the next few upcoming days. I guess I was excited to go to District 4. I missed everybody there. I guess this wouldn't be so bad. I liked taking the train. I know my dad only meant well. Oh well. No need to dwell on things.  
I roll over and fall asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, so I didn't really know when this would fit into the story. But I wont to tell it, so yeah. Tell me what you think. :D love you.

I remember when I was younger, my parents being worried about me. Taking me to doctor after doctor. I remember whispered conversations about "not developing correctly" and "not being normal". Doctor after doctor.

Their worry came from the fact that I never had any friends. The fact that I never invited anyone over or I was never invited anywhere.

It upset my parents. My mom really more than my dad. He just insisted that I was shy, and had a hard time making friends. But, I remember the first 'incident' that made mom call the doctors. One time Aspen was over for a play date. And he decided that he wanted to play baker, like my dad. I told him that we better go ask him first. I knew he doesn't really like us touching his cooking stuff without him there. But Aspen said it would be fine and we had nothing to worry about. Me, still unsure went upstairs to go ask him if he would come down and watch us. He smiled and happily obliged. When we got back downstairs into the kitchen, we saw that Aspen had already started with out us. I guess he had tried to get the flour out of the cabinet and had dropped it. There was flour _all_ over the kitchen. All over the gleaming counter-tops and shiny floor. I had never really liked messes. Even at a young age my room was immaculately clean. My dad laughed a little and Aspen apologized. But all I could do was stand there. My heart was racing and my insides were churning. I started crying and I didn't know why. I guess Aspen thought I was upset because he had stared with out me and he went to hug me and got flour all over my dress. He was laughed and apologized again to my dad. But I just started to cry harder, because _I_ too was now covered in flour. I tried to get it off but it just got spread around. I started having trouble to breath. So, I'm standing in the middle of my kitchen, covered in flour, sobbing, and wheezing. My dad, now concerned, got on his knees and asked if I was ok. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but just stand there. That made me cry harder. By now my vision was getting black around the edges. My dad, having had and seen a panic attacks realized what it was and sent Aspen to go get my mother. She came rushing down the stairs; phone in hand, talking to Dr. A. I don't remember much after that; my dad says I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital in the Capitol. After that happened I had a lot of tests and had to talk to a lot of doctors. They finally decided that I had OCD and that's what made me so upset. The mess in the kitchen. My parents were relieved that it wasn't something worse. I remember the day I came home I walked into my room and saw that my carpet was gone and instead there was hardwood. I asked my dad what happened to it and he said they removed all of the carpet in the house and put in hardwood in it's place because it was easier to clean. I smiled and hugged him.

After that. My parents became very meticulous in cleaning. They didn't want me to have another 'episode'. They've done a really good job too. I've only had 4 since I was 7. And I'll be turning 15 in a few days. None of them as bad as the first though. The doctors say that with OCD I feel the need to be in control at all times, which I do. That's why I don't like surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, extra long chapter. I hope you guys like it. And Dylan. Please, please. Tell me what you think!

-Love Blay

We woke up early the next morning to board the train. Aspen wouldn't be coming with me, so he came to say goodbye at the train station.

"Have fun Letty." He said smiling. Reverting to the old nickname he had made for me when he couldn't pronounce, Jules, Julie, or Juliet.

"Thanks, Spen. Don't get in trouble while I'm gone." I tell him. Hugging him one last time and getting on the train.

I always enjoyed riding the train. The passing scenery was always extremely intriguing to me.

The trip would take about half a day. Not knowing what to do, I started on my schoolwork. I plugged in the music player Beetee sent me for Christmas and started working. My mother and father joke and say that I could teach the class if I wanted to. It's true. I probably could. I had always been exceptional at anything I did.

I got the days work done within 3 hours, so I had the rest of the time to do what I pleased. One of my favorite things to do was read. So I did just that. I spent the day emerged in the book the train attendant brought me. It was about a girl named Ella who was cursed with obedience by a fairy named Lucinda. It was a good book so I didn't put it down until I had it finished. Oh, it was a delightful tale full of old world tales, fairies, ogres, elves, and even giants! The love story was magnificent, Ella and Prince Char were absolutely delightful, and I myself couldn't help but fall in love as well. I soon found myself longing for such a relationship, without of course the magical curse.

I would have stared another book, but we were nearing District 4 and I hated the idea of getting into a book and only having to put it down a short time later. I decided that I should just look out the window for the remainder of the time.

We arrived in District 4 by 3. Once off the train I saw that Finnick, Annie, and Dylan. I couldn't help but smile once I saw their faces, so happy and excited. I looked at them one by one, Finnick, his bronze hair, now speckled with gray, in his face, which was alight with the sight of his so-called "family". Annie, standing quietly on the side, smiling and rocking slightly back and forth. Then Dylan. As soon I looked at him it took my breath away, no longer the goofy looking child that he was two years ago. He was the most handsome creature that I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile once I saw him. The tight feeling that I got in my chest whenever there was a mess was present. But this time, it was a good feeling.

I was pulled out of my trance when Finnick came to hug me, "Hey, Juliet." He says. I wrap my arms around him without hesitation. The small of saltwater hits me hard. I smile. I always enjoyed the smell of saltwater. Next to hug me is Annie. She wraps her arms around me gently, without saying a word and then goes and stands next to Finnick. Then it's Dylan's turn. He walks towards me warps me in his arms and then picks me up and spins me around. I let out a peel of laughter that shocks myself. I blush at the sound of it and hope that Dylan didn't think much of it. He sets me down hold me at arms length and just stares at me. My heart is racing, whether from being spun around or having Dylan touch me, I couldn't be certain. He looks me in the eye, smiles and says, "I missed you Jules." And gives me another hug. "I missed you too." I tell him. Blushing even more. He lets me go, but wraps his arm around me. I can't help but smile even more.

Soon we're at their house eating and laughing and having a good time. Even picking at me and my aversion to the fish they all love. As we all get reacquainted I can't help but sneak looks at Dylan. My heart races each time I do. Once while I look up I see that he is looking at me too, and to my surprise, he winks at me! I blush and immediately look down at my food. Dinner lasted for hours. Everybody had finished his or her food. We just sat there talking, until my father suggested I go and look around. Dylan said he would go with me. I realized that was code for, "let the grownups talk alone." Which I didn't mind, especially if Dylan was going. Ugh! What was I thinking? I can't think about him like that. But he was sooo cute. I had to stop and tell myself to focus. _Come on Julie. You can't like him._ But I think I did.

The argument in my head continued like this until we reached the beach that was behind his house.

He sat down and gestured for me to do the same. "So, Jules, your birthday is tomorrow. What do you want?"

Right.

That again. "Oh, I don't know." I tell him. "Some books." Giving him the same answer as I gave Haymitch.

He frowned slightly. "You sure? Cause I already got your present. And it's not a book."

I smile at him. "That's ok. What did you get me?" I ask him.

He gives me an impish grin. "Oh, I can't tell you just yet. It's not your birthday, it will be however in 17 minuets." He said looking at his watch.

"Ok," I said. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. You pick. You're the birthday girl." He says, smiling and inching closer to me. I felt my breath catch in my chest. I blushed for some unknown reason and was suddenly extremely thankful for the darkness.

"Uh, how have you been?" I ask.

He laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"You never cease to amaze me Juliet." He says. Still laughing.

"How?" I ask.

"It's your birthday. I ask you to pick a topic, and you pick me. Your to selfless for your own good."

"How is being selfless a bad thing?" I ask him.

"It just is. People will try and take advantage of it." He says. "So, tell me. Is there a special someone back at home?"

I burst out laughing.

"No, can't say there is." I tell him. Still laughing a little.

He puts on a mask of shock; "I don't believe that for a second. Beautiful girl like you. Surely there's someone." He says.

"Painfully shy remember?" I say pointing at myself.

"Not with me." He says getting quiet all of the sudden.

"Yeah, well that's because I've always known you. You've always been here. I never had to introduce myself to you." I tell him.

He looks like he's about to say something else but then his watch beeps and he looks down at it and smiles.

"Happy birthday Jules." He says, wrapping his arms around me. "How does it feel to be 15?"

"Oh I don't know. No different than 14 I suppose."

He smiles.

"I can give you you're present now." He tells me. "Close your eyes." He instructs me.

I close them immediately and wait.

I hear him digging in his pocket and something jingling. He tells me I can open my eyes, so I do and look down at his hand. I gasp.

He's holding in has hand what has to be the most beautiful necklace in the world.

It's a charms necklace on a thin silver chain. It has a "J" on it for, well obvious reasons, I treble clef, for music, a little dustpan that makes me laugh, a book, and most beautiful of them all, a little pearl.

"So, he asks. Better than a book?" he asks, smiling.

"Yes." I tell him. "Much better than a book."

Without thinking I hug him. After I break away he says, "Come one, it's late and you've had a long day. Time for bed."

I was about to protest but I couldn't because I had to yawn.

He laughs and stands up. After he's standing he offers his hand to me, "Milady." He says, bowing.

"Thank you sir." I say daintily, excepting his hand. He pulls me up and just looks at me.

"What?" I ask him. Thinking I have sand or something all over me.

"Nothing." He says. "Here, let me put on your necklace for you."

He takes the necklace and moves my hair to put it around my neck. I shudder when he touches me.

"Cold?" he asks.

"A little." I lie.

After he finishes clasping the necklace he wraps his arm around me. When I protest he says that we can't have the birthday girl getting sick.

We get to the house and I see that everyone has already gone to bed.

Dylan walks me to the guest room and stands at my door.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asks.

I smile and say, "No thank you."

Once he sees that I'm situated he says he's going to bed.

"Good night Juliet." He says, hugging me.

"Good night. Thank you for the necklace." I tell him.

He laughs and says that it was no problem.

He squeezes me one more time kisses me on top of the head and leaves for his room down the hall.

I can't help but smile.

I walk over to the bed and sit down. I look at the charm necklace more closely. I inspect each charm, and while looking at the book I realize that there is something inscribed on the back.

It reads, _"To my darling Juliet on her special day. Love Dylan."_ It also has the date, May 23, on the back. I smile and lay down.

I turn off the lamp and suddenly feel the day of travel on me.

I fall asleep with in minuets.

Still holding the necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok, so there are some people I would like to thank.

llovechocolate821

thehungergamesno1fain

Aloha-Pinkly

Polkadot11

Karen357

thytributegirl

hungergamesaddict0812

Stubbsy341

berrynice12

mandymellark

and Amber. (The lovely one who left me my first review.)

Thank you guys! You keep me going! So, I'm having a contest. whoever wins will receive a chapter from Dylan's view-point! Anybody who's interested needs to leave a review and I'll write the name down and 'Reap' you. the more reviews you leave, the more times your name will be entered. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour! :D

I woke up the next morning to the smell of cake. Dylan was standing over me shaking my shoulder and smiling.

"Jules, get up. We have a surprise."

Ugh. A surprise. I frown.

"Quit frowning and get up." He tells me, leaving the room.

I sigh, get dressed and go into the kitchen.

As soon as I round the corner I am hit by the smell of food.

Cinnamon rolls and cake. Cookies and tarts.

I smile as my dad comes and hugs me. "Happy birthday Julie."

"Thank you daddy." I tell him.

He smiled.

I haven't called him daddy in a long time.

Next to hug me was my mother.

"Happy birthday baby." She says, hugging me. Her voice already full of emotion.

"Thank you mommy." I tell her.

She steps back and smiles.

I look at my parents and wonder, as I have so many times before. How the made it through what they did. They have both lost so much it's amazing they are even standing here in front of me. That being the case. It's amazing I'm even here. I fell badly suddenly, realizing how much I take for granted. I smile and hug them again.

Next to hug me is Annie. She smiles and tells me happy birthday.

She seems to be doing better than she does most days. I know that after her games she lost it. And after the rebellion, it just got worse.

Finnick hugs me next and tells me that he loves me. He steps back and stands next to Annie, taking her hand. Yet again, I'm hit with the sure unlikely hood that they are standing there, together. They both should be dead. Everyone in this room shouldn't exist.

Dylan is the last to hug me. But when he touches me, my heart starts to race and I feel my cheeks getting warm.

After all the happy birthdays are out of the way we all sit down to eat. My dad must have gotten up who knows how early to bake all this for me. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. Me all talk for a while and suggest things to do today. Dylan suggests we go to one his favorite beaches I happily oblige.

We all sit and eat for a little while longer. Once Dylan and I are done eating, we head out. On the way out, my dad hands me some money. "Just in case." He says winking and hugging me.

Dylan and I walk for about 45 minuets just talking and catching up.

We were nearing an hour before I finally stopped and said, "Dylan, you know I'm not one to complain, but are we there yet?"

He laughs and says, "Yes dear, almost there."

My heart skipped a beat when he called me 'dear'. "You know, if you're tired I can carry you if you wish."

The thought of me wrapping my legs around him is very appealing, and he did offer.

"No thank you." I tell him. Mentally kicking myself.

"Whatever floats your boat." He says winking.

I feel my stomach turn.

"So," I say, hoping to change the subject. "Why aren't you in school today?"

"Oh, I'm home schooled now." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

This is brand new information.

"Because kids at school thought I was getting special treatment because of who my parents were. I got picked on a lot. I got tired of it, so we decided home schooling was best for me." He tells me.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say.

"It's no biggie. And besides, it means I can spend the day with you."

He smiles at me. He stops walking suddenly and I stop too.

"What?" I ask him.

He gives me the impish grin I saw last night. "Close your eyes." He tells me.

I'm about to protest but he interrupts, "Just trust me Juliet."

I sigh and close my eyes.

I hear him walk over and then feel him put his hands over my eyes.

"Just to make sure you're not peeking." He tells me.

I smile and let him lead me.

We walk for about a minuet before I feel sand.

"Ok," he says, removing his hands. "Open you're eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok, so I hope you guys like it! I tried really hard with this chapter. Remember, leave a review and you'll be added to the drawing to get this chapter in Dylan's POV. Happy reading, and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D

-Blay

I open my eyes and gasp.

In front of me has to be the most beautiful beach I have ever seen.

The sand was white and pure; the water was an amazingly deep blue color. Underneath a palm tree was a blanket and a picnic basket.

I laughed. "Thank you Dylan." I said hugging him.

"No problem Julie." He says, petting my hair.

"So, what do you think?" he asks, breaking away much to my dissatisfaction.

"It's incredible." I say, smiling again.

"Well, I'm glad you like It." He says, walking forward, and sitting near the water.

I follow him and sit down next to him.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I ask. Really wanting to hear the sound of his voice more than anything.

"Oh, you know. What ever, just go with the flow. We do whatever we feel like. Who knows we might go to another beach, or maybe even go visit District 5? Who knows? The day is ours." He says lying down and looking at the sky and smiling.

I'm about to say something, but I stop myself. Who knows? Maybe today could be fun.

If my OCD didn't get in the way. Maybe if I didn't think about, it would help.

So I lay next to him. I didn't think about getting sand in my hair. Or whatever else was there, I just did.

We laid there, for hours talking and smiling and laughing. Catching up, and learning new things.

Around two, our stomachs starting growling, so we walked over to the picnic.

I laughed once I saw what he had inside. Two cupcakes a pitcher of lemonade and a music player and a speaker.

We get situated and he starts the music. It's fun and up-tempo.

"So, how's your day been?" he asks, licking the icing off a cupcake.

"Spectacular." I tell him.

It's true. I didn't think I would be able to have fun doing nothing.

"Well, I'm glad." He tells me.

I smile at him.

We don't talk much during lunch. It's not an awkward silence though; it's one of those "I could stay in this moment forever" silences.

After we finish-eating Dylan suggests we go swimming.

We walk towards the edge of the water together

"I can't swim," I tell him. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"You don't need a bathing suit to go swimming." He says, winking.

Then he promptly takes of his shirt and dives in.

When he finally reappears we smiles at me,

"Come on. Get in."

I contemplate. The water is nasty. Even though it looks clear. I know there are millions of tiny microbials. But, Dylan is shirtless. In the water.

Shirtless Dylan wins out.

I sign and dive in.

The water feels amazing on my skin. It's been years since I've been swimming.

I surface and see Dylan smiling at me.

"What?" I ask him?

He just smiles and swims out deeper.

I sigh and follow him out.

He hasn't resurfaced in a while, I'm starting to get worried, and then I feel something tugging at my foot. I scream and Dylan pops up, laughing

"Dylan Odair that was not funny!" I say smacking him in the chest.

"Oh, it was very funny." He says, shaking his hair like a dog spraying me with water.

I scream again, this time with laughter. I splash him with water and laugh. Soon we're in a full-out water fight.

I try and get away but he grabs my arm and brings me into him. He wraps his arms around my waist and just stares and me.

I feel my heart racing and my stomach churning. But all in a good way.

He smiles slightly, and whispers, "Trust me."

And the next thing I know.

He's kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to update today. I re-painted my room. I didn't realize that would have taken to long. Anyway. Tomorrow is the last day for the contest! Remember to leave a review if you want to enter! I hope you like the chapter! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D

-Blay

I instantly start to feel warmth spread throughout my body.

I feel his arms tighten around my body as his kiss deepens.

I don't think, I just let my body take over. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I feel my heart beating furiously.

We stay this way, intertwined, for several agonizingly glorious moments, before, much to my displeasure; I have to break away to take a breath. The shock of his kiss having taken it away.

He smiles sheepishly at me. I smile back at him.

A piece of my hair falls in my face. He removes it wordlessly, still smiling.

"Wow." He says finally, after staring into my eyes for a long moment.

"I know." I say breathlessly.

He laughs and kisses my cheek.

I feel my breath catch in my chest.

"So, safe to say you didn't mind me doing that?" He asks.

"Not in the slightest." I tell him.

He laughs.

I smile again, I can't help my self. This amazing bronze-haired boy has just kissed me. And I just can't stop smiling for the life of me. I can't help it, I bring my lips to his again, and he doesn't protest.

We spend the rest of the afternoon like this. Kissing and smiling. Just enjoying each other's company.

While we're watching the sunset on the sand, he's barely paying attention, starring at me and playing with my hair, when I ask him why he's not he says, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. It is the east, and Juliet is the Sun." he smiles and kisses me again.

I think about the quote.

I didn't know Dylan knew Shakespeare.

I think I just fell in love with him.

I smile at the thought and enjoy the sunset with him.

It's nearly dark before we head home.

Dylan and I are taking our time, ambling down the street holding hands, when Dylan stops and pulls me to him, taking my other hand in his.

"What?" I ask.

But he only smiles and says, "Shhh." As he begins to dance with me on the empty street.

He begins to sing, "You've go these little things, you've been running from. You either love it or guess you don't. You're such a pretty thing, to be running from anyone. A vision with nowhere to go. So tell me right now. You think you're ready for? I wanna know, why you got me going so lets go. We'll take it out of here. I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live. I'm ready to go." He stops singing and starts humming.

He twirls and spins me around the street.

I laugh. Loud and clear. I can't help it. Today has been perfect.

"You should laugh more like that often." He tells me. "I like it."

In response I smile and kiss his cheek.

We make it home by 9.

Once we get there, he opens the door for me and bows as I walk in. I laugh and walk into the kitchen to see my family all sitting there. I smile again.

"So, how was your day?" my dad asks, eyeing Dylan.

I instantly compose my face with the ease of any actress, "Oh, you know. Average day at the beach. We mainly just hung out." I tell my dad.

I'm not entirely sure what Dylan and I are yet. best not to give my dad all the juicy details.

He looks at Dylan.

He smiles pleasantly at him, "So what's for dinner?" he asks, and looks at the table.

My dad frowns slightly and sits down.

Dylan and I sit down for dinner, I next to my mom. And he, next to his father. we don't make eye contact during the entire meal.

I fane a yawn and excuse myself from dinner saying I'm tired and would like to go to bed.

After a chorus of "Goodnight, Happy Birthday, and I love you." I walk in the direction of the bathroom, suddenly feeling every single grain of sand and every once of dried seawater on my body. I begin to feel my heart rate elevate and my stomach churn. Not in the good way either. I begin feeling very itchy, I start scratching all over my body.

I'm practically running to the shower now. With fumbling hands, I turn on the shower and get out a towel. I undress and step in, the water still cold. I don't care though. The water feels unbelievably good on my skin. I stand in the stream, waiting for it to get warm. Already scrubbing the sand and dirt off my body.

After I'm out of the shower and dressed, I sit in my bed and replay today's events over and over again in my head. Smiling each time.

After a while, there's a gentle knock at my door.

"Come in." I call out.

The door opens and I see my father. He steps into the room and walks over to my bed.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Have you had a good day?" he asks me, looking around.

"Yes, daddy. It was good." I tell him, wondering what he was getting at.

'That's good. Did you do anything?" he asks.

"No, we just hung out on the beach." I tell him, felling like I was lying somewhat, even though it's the truth. That's what we did.

"Ok. Well I hope you had fun." He says.

"I did daddy, thank you for planning this." I say. getting out of bed and kissing him on the cheek. He smiles slightly and heads out the room, stopping at the doorway to say, "Goodnight Julie. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." I tell him.

With that. He leaves the room.

A few minutes later, my mother pops her head in.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Good." I say, giving her the same response as I had given my dad.

"That's good." She says. "Well, goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too mom." I tell her. Then, she leaves.

That's what I like about my mother.

She doesn't pry.

The next to pop their head in, much to my elation, is Dylan.

I smile when I see his face, he does the same.

He walks over to my bed and sits down next to me. I move closer to him and he takes my hand.

"So, I guess you don't wanna tell your parents?" he asks.

Ah, strait to the point.

"No," I say, "Not yet."

He smiles. Understanding.

"So, I never really asked you. Juliet, would you like to be my girlfriend?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Ok, so drum-roll please! The Winners are (It wouldn't be in true Hunger Games fashion if we didn't have two winners now would it?): Dancingembers and mandymellark! Congrats you guys! I'll pm you the chapter tomorrow! So, dissapointed you didn't win? Don't fret! I'll have another contest set up soon? What could the prize be? I'll Tell you tomorrow! Same rules apply, so review please! You guys are great! Have fun and happy reading!

-Blay

I'm speechless.

I know what I want to say, _yes, yes of course. A thousand times yes! _But I can't speak.

I take a deep breath and look at him, suddenly regaining my courage.

Smiling I answer with, "Yes, of course." He smiles and kisses me again.

The stomach churning and racing heart start again, but it's good. Everything having to do with Dylan is good.

"Goodnight Julie. Sweet dreams." He whispers in my ear.

I smile and say, "Goodnight Dylan. Sweet dreams."

He smiles and leaves.

I lay down in my bed with a thump.

I can't believe today's outcome.

I can't believe Dylan liked me.

And now he's my _boyfriend. _

I relish the word.

Before today, I had never even been kissed, and now.

This is without a doubt the best birthday ever.

I wonder how my dad will react when he finds out. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? I can always pull the 'you stalked mom since you were like 5' card.

I try and sleep, but I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see Dylan's face, which isn't a bad thing, but it gets my heart racing, making sleep almost impossible. I lay in bed for hours before I decide that I'm not going to be able to sleep.

I get up and slip silently into the kitchen, not only having inherited the majority of my looks from my mother, but also her silent hunters tread.

I head straight towards the fridge hoping to find something to munch on. I'm in luck all of my dad's treats from today are in here. I take a little of everything and sit at the table eating in the semi-darkness.

I see something move out of the corner of my eye and whip around, heart rate suddenly picking up.

I let out a breath and smile when I see that it's only Annie.

"Hey Annie." I say, whipping icing of the corner of my mouth.

"Hi dear." She says dreamily, taking a seat across the table from me.

"What are you doing up this late?" I ask looking at the clock on the stove.

It's nearly 3.

"Nightmare." She says simply.

I understand.

After being forced to watch my parent's games, I couldn't sleep properly for weeks, and had a better understanding for my parent's nighttime wonderings.

We just sit there in, me eating, and Annie staring of into to space.

She finally focuses on me and says, "I have something for you."

She rises silently and patters off.

I sit there, wondering what on earth it could be.

She comes back within a minuet, holding something in her hand.

She opens her palm up to me and I gasp when I see what it is.

It's a gold ring with a small creamy white pearl in the center.

She offers her hand to me.

"Of no Annie, I could never take this." I tell her.

It's true.

I could never take something of such value, for nothing.

"Take it dear. I was planning on giving it to my daughter, but we only have Dylan, and I don't think it would look as pretty on him as it would on you." she says.

I laugh and take it out of her hand and slip it onto my ring finger.

"Thank you Annie." I tell her, really meaning it.

I'm not accustomed to such fine gifts.

I hug her and say, "I love it."

She smiles and says, "I'm glad."

Then, without a word. She saunters off down the hallway.

I sit in the kitchen for a bit longer. Just thinking. Before I finally think I will be able to go to sleep.

I head back into my room and find a note on my pillow, it says; _Meet me in the garden at 9. Dress nice. –D_

I typically don't like surprises. But the idea of doing anything with Dylan makes me giddy with excitement.

I tuck the note in my suitcase and get into bed.

I fall asleep that night thinking about what could be in-store for me tomorrow.

But not really caring, as long as I was with Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok, so, What's a love story without conflict? Not a very good one. The new contest is up! Leave a review and you'll be eligable for the next chapter (The one with the party) In Dylan's POV. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. :D

-Blay

I wake up, strangely excited. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I practically skip down the hallway.

I smell breakfast cooking, so head towards the kitchen. I pass an open door when a hand shoots out, fast as lightning, and pulls me into the door way.

I would have screamed, but once I saw who it was, I could only smile.

"Morning beautiful." Dylan says as her wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into to him.

I smile bigger. All of my words, lost, or jumbled up in my head. Starring at this amazing boy.

He looks over my shoulder and then kisses me.

My heart starts beating fast and warmth begins to spread though out me.

I smile even though he's kissing me.

And he stops and looks at me.

"Juliet. Your smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He says.

I blush and he chuckles.

He kisses me delicately on the cheek then moves past me and walks to the kitchen.

I count to 3. Take a few deep breaths and head towards the kitchen. Hoping my blush has faded.

I walk in and sit down at the table.

I grab an apple and take a few bites out of it. To keyed up to eat much.

I watch my family sitting before me.

My mom and dad talking to Finnick, smiling and laughing. Annie starring contentedly out the window.

I look at Dylan and mouths something to me. The word _beautiful_.

I blush and look down, hoping no one noticed.

I sit there for a few minuets thinking, before my dad asks, "So what's the plan today."

I look up and say, "School work. I didn't get anything done yesterday. After that, I'm not so sure."

It's the truth.

"Oh, ok." He says, and resumes talking with my mother.

I get up and head into my room to work on it.

I had just started when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I call out, not even bothering to look up from my algebra.

The door opens and someone walks over to my bed and sits down next to me.

"The answer is x=6."

Dylan.

I try and focus on the rest of the problem.

But my mind goes blank.

I look up in spite of myself.

"Did you get my note?" he asks.

"Yes. I did." I tell him, looking back at the problem where I see that answer is indeed x=6.

"You excited?" he asks.

"Strangely, yes. I am. I just don't know what to wear. I don't think I packed anything 'nice'."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I talked to mom. She has a dress you can wear."

Dress? What in the world had I agreed to?

Almost as if though he could read my mind Dylan says, "Don't worry it'll be fun. Trust me." He says winking.

My breath catches in my chest and he laughs.

He moves in closer and starts kissing me. Instantly, all thoughts of variables and exponents left my head. I could only focus on the pressure of his lips on mine and the butterflies in my stomach.

I want to stay like this forever. Just like this. But of course, he breaks away, and I frown.

"Don't frown dear. I'll be back. You're not the only one who needs to do there work. I'll see you later tonight." He kisses me on the top of my and leaves.

I try and do my work, but I can't really focus, so I just end up guessing on almost everything. I'll just go back a redo it later.

I still have several hours before I can even consider getting ready for my mystery night.

So I decide to try and calm my nerves by reading. There are tons of books in the living room. I leave my room and head there. I stop when I hear voices, "Yes, yes. I know it's a huge disaster. But what can we do? I know, but we mustn't alarm everyone. I can't, we're in District 4. I don't want to alarm Julie though, we can't just leave. No, I won't lie to her. Is there no way you can handle it? No? Well fine. I guess I'll just have to come up with something. Ok, ok. Bye."

I stand there trying to process what I just heard.

It was my mom on the phone with someone.

What's going on?

What don't they want me to know? Why don't they want to alarm everyone.

I'm suddenly very worried.

I can't just stand here though.

I compose my face, count to three and then head into the living room.

I see my mom sitting on the couch, her elbows on her knees, and her head resting on her hands.

I try to sound cheerful.

"Hey mom." I say walking over to the bookcase.

She looks up and gives me a weak smile.

"Hey Jules." She says, sounding tired.

It takes a lot to wear down my mom. Now I'm even more worried. I try not to show it though.

I pick out the first book I see and I walk back to my room.

I sit at the desk and try and think.

What could be going on?

I ponder a few things until it finally hits me.

I remember in school, they told us about the Dark Days, and the rebellion my mom led that brought down the old Capitol. They used a lot of the same words.

I realize what's going on.

And all worry washes away.

I'm filled with pure terror with one simple word.

Rebellion.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: So, yay for mini-chapters! I just kinda felt like writing. I hope you guys all really enjoy it. Please review. I'll give you a cookie! :D Ha ha. Jaykay. :3 I'll give you a chapter from Dylan's sexy POV. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. :D

-Blay

No.

No.

Surely that can't be it.

Can it?

I thought everyone was happy with the new government.

Surely they were.

Were they?

I'm so utterly confused I don't know what to do.

I'm terrified.

There can't be another rebellion. There just can't be.

I try and take deep breaths and focus.

What can the other options be?

I can't think of anything.

I try and relax. I focus on the good things.

I have my mother and father.

I have Aspen and Haymitch.

I have Finnick and Annie.

I have Dylan.

Dylan.

I need to talk to him.

I get up and walk into his room.

I take a deep breath and knock on his door.

Almost instantly the door opens and he smiles.

But, when I don't return the smile, he frowns. "Is there something wrong." He asks. Backing away from the door and indicating for me to come in.

"I don't know." I tell him, I really don't. I just need to tell someone. "I heard mom on the phone earlier, there was all this talk of 'huge disasters' and 'not alarming people' and I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried its.." I say trailing off, putting my head in my hands.

"Rebellion." Dylan says quietly.

He never ceases to amaze me.

I nod my head feebly, putting my head in my hands.

And comes and sits next to me silently.

We don't say anything. We just sit. Trying to let everything sink in.

Dylan rises suddenly and says, "I'll be back."

I'm about to say, _no, you can't leave!_

But he kisses me and is out of his room before I have time to recover.

I have a sinking feeling about all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Yay for twists in the story! They make them so much more interesting in my opinion. So make sure you leave a review. Once I get 30, I'll update again. Sound good? Good. We still have that contest up. :D I'll tell you who gets the prize two days after i publish the party scene. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D

-Blay

I try and calm myself down. What could Dylan be doing?

I take deep breaths.

But still. My heart rate picks up.

I try and think of what will calm me down.

I know.

I head towards the kitchen and hunt down the ingredients to make chocolate cake.

One of the few things I inherited from my dad was the need to bake when I felt stressed.

There's something strangely relaxing about it all.

I have this recipe memorized for all the times I've had to use.

I find myself falling into the routine.

I'm focusing so hard on what I'm doing I don't even notice when my dad walks up behind me.

"You ok?" he asks.

I jump, he chuckles darkly.

I don't say anything.

He moves from behind me and moves to lean on the counter.

"What's the matter Julie?" he asks.

He knows the only time I ever really bake anymore is when something is bothering me.

"Daddy, I want you to be completely honest with me. I don't want and crap about how 'I'm to young' or 'I won't be able to handle it'."

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"I want to know what the hell is going on." I say, turning to look at him.

He doesn't say anything.

"Don't try and lie either, I heard mom on the phone with someone."

He sighs then asks, "What did you hear?"

"I heard her talking about it being a huge disaster and not wanting to alarm everyone."

"Damn rebels." He mutters.

"Dad," I practically yell. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Old Capitol rebels want the old system back. The Capitol, and the Districts and the Hunger Games." He says.

"Why?" I ask. Utterly shocked that anyone could want that.

"They miss it for some unknown reasons. They've been quiet for the past few years, but their growing. They're trying to overthrow our government. They've tried to break in to the Capitol building a few times. None of them have ever really managed to go far, but a few hours ago they got in, killed a few guards. They want your mother and I to go and assess everything. Try and figure out a plan. They've been causing all sorts of trouble in a few of the Districts." He explains.

I feel like I'm about to be sick.

How could anyone want the Games back?

"When are you leaving?" I ask him.

"In a few hours." He says frowning, "I'm so sorry we have to leave you Julie."

I smile roughly. I mustn't let him know that it's affecting me so much.

"It's no problem dad. It's a part of your job."

"You're a lot stronger than people give you credit for Juliet." He says. He hugs me, kisses the top of my head and then is off.

I stand there thinking.

How can I help?

Surely there's someway.

I'm not just going to sit here while my parents are off handling something so dangerous.

I need help.

I need someone who won't tell me that I'm to young.

I have a short list of people I think I can go to.

I narrow it down and decide it's about time I called someone.

I walk over to the bookcase, pull out an address book and head over to phone.

I flip for a few pages before I find whom I need.

I send a silent prayer for the number to still be connected.

It rings for what seems like an eternity.

Then finally, someone answers. "Hello?"

I take a deep breath and ask, "Hello, is Gale Hawthorne there?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: You guys are lucky I felt like writing. :P I still want those 30 reviews though! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor.

-Blay

"You're speaking to him." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Uh, yes this is Juliet Everdeen-Mellark." I tell him.

Silence.

"Look, I'm going to be brief and straight to the point. Is there anyway we can meet to talk?" I ask. Hoping he hadn't hung up.

"Listen kid, I make a habit of not going to District 12. I'm not very wanted there."

He says gruffly.

"Well, looks like you're in luck. I'm in District 4." I say.

More silence.

"If you don't want to all you have to so is say so." I say suddenly angry.

He laughs.

"You sure are like your mother kid. Meet me at Targus at 4 today. I have a meeting with the mayor at 5. Don't be late."

And then he hangs up.

"Well that went better than expected." I say, out loud.

"What went better than you expected?" someone asks.

I jump and spin around, mad at myself for letting so much slip today.

It's Dylan.

I don't say anything.

"Who were you on the phone with?" he asks, ignoring the silence.

"Gale." I say simply.

"Where did you go?"

"I needed to get out. Why were you talking to Gale?" he asks.

"I needed help. He's meeting me today at 4." I tell him.

"Do you want me to go?" he asks.

I have to think for a second.

I decide I want him there, mainly because I don't know where Targus is.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok, well. It's 3:30. Where are we going?" he asks, walking down the hall, I follow him.

"He said to meet him at Targus. I don't know where that is though."

"Don't worry. I know where it is. It's downtown. Let's go." He says.

And with that. We're off.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Ok, so I hope guys like it! Please, please tell me what me think! Remember to leave a review! I love you all! :D Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor!

-Blay

He takes me to the garage and puts me in a car.

We don't talk much on the way there.

I fell myself getting nervous. I don't know what to expect from Gale. My mother doesn't really talk about him. But I know about how he helped with the war efforts and being a big political leader. So he was my best bet if I wanted any real information about what was going on.

We arrive at Targus, which happens to be a little café, around 3:55.

Right at 4:00, I spot him walking in the door; I walk towards him, and take a deep breath before introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Juliet, and this is my, uh, friend. Dylan. Dylan Odair."

He just looks at me.

Turns on his heels and gestures for Dylan and him to follow him.

We walk towards the back of the café and find an empty table. A waitress comes over quickly but Gale waves her off before she even speaks.

He looks expectantly at me. "Ok kid. Get talking."

I take a deep breath and begin. I explain everything to him. About the old Capitol rebels, and the phone call and the rebels breaking into the Capitol Building and my parents having to leave.

The entire time I'm talking, he's just sitting there.

I finish speaking and wait for him to say something.

He finally speaks. "What do you want me to do kid?"

"I wanna know if you anything else about it? Like how long it's been going on? Or how big the numbers are? I just want the information don't think I can handle."

He laughs a little and mutter, "Just like your mother."

I wait for him to answer me.

"Yes." He finally says. "I know about them. They've been causing a lot of trouble in Districts 2, 3, and 7. They've been around for quit some time. Ever since the old Capitol fell. They have pretty substantial numbers, at least fifteen thousand. At last count. They want take over, bring the old system back. They've been growing stronger lately. We're trying to track down the leader, but no luck. They've been trying to break into the Capitol building. Today is the first day that they've actually been able to get in, but the attacks are getting stronger." He tells us.

I think about all of this.

"Why do you think they want my parents?" I ask

"I dunno. I guess because of the power that is associated with the "Everdeen-Mellark" name." He says. He then looks at his watch.

"I have to go. Good luck kid." He pats my shoulder, and with that he leaves.

I sit there and think about everything for a little bit.

How could they have been growing so long? It's all so hard to wrap my head around.

"Julie, we have to go." Dylan tells me.

I get and walk out, feeling like I'm in a trance.

We drive home in silence.

We get home and sit at the kitchen table for a little bit.

I'm taken out of my trance once my mom and dad walk in. carrying suitcases.

I stand up immediately.

"We have to go now Julie." My dad says.

I walk over and hug him.

"I love you dad. Please stay safe." I tell him.

"I will. Don't worry about us Julie." He says, and smiles at me.

I'm almost convinced with that smile. It's no wonder he was able to charm a nation.

I go to hug my mom. She wraps her arms around me and hugs tight.

"Stay strong Juliet. I love you." she tells me. She squeezes me, then lets go. Wiping at her eyes.

"I love you too mom. I love the both of you. Please, please stay safe." I beg them. I can't have anything happen to them.

"We will." My dad tells me.

And with that they're out the door.

I feel like I'm on the verge of tears. I can't cry though. Not now, I need to do what my mother told me to and stay strong.

I feel like my life is falling apart.

I think I'm about to start crying, but then I feel warmth around my waist and lips at my war whispering soothing words.

"It'll be ok Juliet. They'll make it through. You'll make it through. They're strong. You're strong." He tells me.

I'm suddenly very glad I have him.

"Thank you Dylan." I tell him. Meaning every single word of it.

"Come on." He says. Turning me around and wiping my eyes. "You don't need to worry."

I smile and hug him.

"Why don't you go get ready? We still have a party to go to." He tells me, giving me an impish grin.

I can't believe him.

After all that's happened today, we still wants to go. Maybe it'll help though. Maybe it'll take all the happenings of today and help me forget some how.

Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Yay for insomnia! It get's writing done. :3 So i present to you, not one, but two chapters at 1:40 in the morning! Feed back is awesome, yes. That means you! I hope you like happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. :D

-Blay

Getting ready is actually kind of fun.

Annie invites me into her room and does my hair and make up.

She works on my with a quiet, serene look on her face.

It takes longer than I would have thought though.

I don't really mind though. I some how find a way to forget about rebellion and rebels.

Finally, after all the make up is on, and my hair is done, she makes me look in a mirror.

I don't want to sound conceited, but _damn_ I look good.

Annie has some sort of gift.

I turn and hug her, "Thank you Annie."

She hugs me back and says, "We're not done yet. We still have to put on the dress."

Ah.

Yes.

The dress.

When I had first come into her room I had asked to see the dress, but Annie had politely refused and said, "Not until we're done."

We walk over to her closet.

"Close your eyes." She instructs me.

I do as I'm told and hear the sound of a garment bag being unzipped and the ruffle of fabric.

"Ok," she says. "Open."

I do and I see the dress she has laid out before me.

It's beautiful. It's a mid-thigh length, cream-colored dress with a black ribbon around the waist.

I just stand there in awe.

"Well don't just stand there. Try it on!" Annie tells me. "I'll be back in a second."

She leaves me to go get dressed.

I put on the dress and look at my self in the mirror.

I look beautiful.

The bottom part of the dress is poofy, so I try twirling. It flows away from me in a beautiful spiral.

I fell oddly excited.

There's a gentle knock at the door. I call out. "Come in."

Annie walks into the room and grins. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you." I say. Smiling in spite of my self.

"Now," she says, "All that's left are the shoes."

She pulls out a pair of shiny black shoes from the closet and hands them to me.

"There you go." She says.

I try them on and instantly grow two inches.

I admire myself in the mirror.

"You've really out done your self Annie." I say, smiling and hugging her again.

"It's no problem." She tells me, and then she looks at a clock. "You need to get going." She tells me, and with a kiss on the cheek she pushes me out the door.

I walk out to the little garden the have in their backyard.

I've barely been out there 5 seconds before Dylan steps out from the shadows.

"Wow." He says looking at me.

I blush instinctively.

"Thank you." I tell him.

He walks towards me and extends his arm. "Shall we go?" he asks.

"Yes." I tell him confidently. "Yes we shall."

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

We walk over the garage and get in the same car we took earlier today.

We drive for about 30 minuets before pulling up to an exquisite venue.

He steps out the car and walks over to my door and opens it for me, he takes my hand as I get out.

We walk in the front doors and I gasp.

The inside is decorated so beautifully.

He smiles at me.

We see there are people dancing to some upbeat music.

With out hesitating Dylan takes my hand and begins to dance with me.

This is my night. Dancing and laughing and talking with Dylan for hours.

Around 12:00, he suggests we head home.

I agree, I don't want to stay out to late, plus I'm getting a little tired.

We drive home in silence; he has one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding my hand. Every once and a while, I see him look at me and smile slightly.

We get home and as we're walking up the driveway, he picks me up and spins me around. I scream and laugh.

He stops spinning and sets me down, his hand still around my waist. He looks into my eyes.

I feel my heat beat pick up again. My stomach starts churning.

"Juliet," he says in a quiet voice. "I love you."

My stomach does a flip.

I smile and say, with confidence. "Dylan, I love you too."

And then he kisses me.

This one is different from the others some how. I'm not sure how though. It's wonderful.

He breaks away and smiles; taking my hand he walks with me into the house.

Once we get into the house I realize almost instantly that something is off.

It's to quiet.

I walk down the hall to my room, and then I hear it, a panicked voice coming from Annie's room.

My stomach drops.

I inch my way towards her door and listen to the voice.

"All Capitol citizens need to evacuate! The rebels have infiltrated the city! I repeat, the rebels have infiltrated the city! All Capitol citizens are recommend to evacuate immediately!"

"Oh God." I say out loud.

I feel Dylan stiffen behind me.

"We need to go." I say.

"What? No! Julie we can't go!"

"My parents are in danger Dylan!" I tell him, heading to my room.

I'm suddenly very thankful I thought to bring my bow and arrow.

I grab them and then turn to Dylan.

"Look, we can either go together. Or I can go alone. Your choice."

I walk back towards the garage.

I hear him sigh and then follow.

He get into the car and speed off.

"You know where you're going? Right?" I ask.

"Yes. I've driven to the Capitol before."

It's an agonizing 3-hour car trip.

All I can keep thinking is that my parents could be dead if we don't hurry.

We have to hurry.

This ride is silent also.

But it's not a comfortable silence like before.

Oh no.

It's the exact opposite.

It's a strained, terse silence.

Finally we get to the city outskirts and see that all the roads are blocked.

"Damnit!" I say. "We're going to have to walk."

So we do, we walk for what seems like forever before we near the city circle.

We stay in the shadows.

The closer we got the Circle.

The worse the damage gets.

Finally, as we're walking through an ally, the Circle comes into view. I can't see much, but I can hear.

I can hear people screaming and I can hear the loud _bang_ as guns go off.

We reach the end of the ally and I close my eyes, take a breath. And step out into the Circle.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: So I hope this is suppensefull enough for all of you guys! Please review. :D Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor!

-Blay

We step out on to the City Circle and everything is so chaotic I don't know what to do first. There are people running all around. There are several buildings on fire and much to my horror; there are dozens of people lying in the street. I feel like I'm about to be sick. I need to sit down. I need to close my eyes. I need to erase everything I've seen. I close my eyes and take a deep breath I open them again and feel ready to go. "Ok, we need to get guns." I tell Dylan, already scanning the ground for dead rebels, still with guns. I quickly find two and pray for their souls silently. I have my bow and sheath of arrows wrapped around my shoulder and the gun in my hands. It feels strange. So unlike the bow I'm used to. Luckily, I know how to shoot one, mom taught me how at a young age. I turn to Dylan, "You know how to shoot a gun? Right?" I pray he does. I don't have time to explain. He shakes his head and we're off running.

We pass people running, screaming, crying, and dead.

I try not to focus on the faces I see on the ground. I need to stick to my mission. I need to find my parents.

We make our way to the front of the Capitol Building. We're about halfway across the street before we encounter our first obstacle.

A rebel pointing his gun at us.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" he yells at us. Dylan backs away, eyes wide.

I take a step forward. He presses his finger on the trigger.

There's a loud _bang!_

I watch as the man collapses on the pavement and send a silent prayer for forgiveness.

I walk over to the man and take his extra handgun.

I tuck it into the ribbon of my dress and move on.

I look behind me and see Dylan standing there starring at the man.

I walk over to him. "Come on Dylan. We have to go!"

He doesn't do anything but stand there.

I tug on his arm and that seems to shake him from his reverie.

We take off running, the Capitol building is in sight when the second rebel pops out of an alleyway.

I don't even think.

I just shoot.

We make it up to the front steps, the heel on my shoe breaks. I stop for a moment to yank my shoes off and throw them to the side.

I continue inside barefoot.

The inside is complete chaos.

Dead people laying everywhere, wounded calling out for help, bullet holes all in the walls.

I scan everyone one the ground and the wounded. Praying that my parents were there.

Relieved in not seeing them, I run up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor is just a long hallway with about 15 doors. I need to check all of them.

I stick my head in the first door and see the room is empty.

All of the rooms are like this.

Dylan and I have just walked into the last room when we see him.

The rebel, and by the time I shoot him it's to late.

I hear the two loud bangs and feel an insane pain in my shoulder.

Then Dylan collapses by my side.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Ok, I understand this chapter may be slightly cliched, but I couldn't resist. I hope you guys like it! Make sure you leave a review. Or we may never find out what happens to Dylan. :O Love y'all! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D

-Blay

The man collapses and I scream. "DYLAN!"

He's on the ground.

I drop to my knees and look at him.

He's lying on his side, curled into a ball. His face contorted in pain.

I take his head and pull into my lap.

"Dylan." I say, my voice shaking terribly. "Dylan, you're going to have to move your hand. I need to look."

He moves his hand and my stomach drops.

He has a bullet wound in his abdomen. And there's a lot of blood on his clean white shirt.

I feel my stomach churn and my heart rate pick up.

I can't do this.

I can't help him.

There's blood everywhere.

I can't do it.

_Stop. _I tell myself.

_You can do it. You can and you will._

Right. I have to save him.

I have to think quickly.

I untie the ribbon from my dress and tear some fabric off from the bottom. It's not going to be sanitary.

But it wall have to work.

I put the fabric on the wound and he winces.

"I'm so sorry Dylan." I tell him.

It's all my fault.

I should have come alone.

He shouldn't be here with me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Julie. Are you hurt?"

I look at my shoulder. I can see the hole, I can see the blood coming from it, but I don't feel the pain of it.

He reaches up and touches my shoulder gently.

"I'm fine." I say quietly.

I fix his wound the best I can. I wrap the ribbon around him to keep the fabric in place and to help keep pressure on it.

He's getting paler. He's losing to much blood.

He's going to die here if I can't save him.

I need to get him to a real doctor.

He takes my hand.

"Julie, you're going to have to go on without me."

"No. I won't Dylan. I can't." I tell him.

Is he crazy?

"Yes Julie, you're going to have to. I can't walk." He tells me.

I can feel the tears coming. They spill out of my eyes and onto his shirt.

"Please don't cry sweetie. Please don't." he says, raising his bloody hand to wipe them away.

"I'll be fine." He tells me. "You have to go. I'll stay here. And I promise I won't die." He grins weakly. "Just do me a favor before you leave. Sing to me?"

Another thing I got from my mother was her voice.

This seems oddly familiar.

Than I realize what it is.

This is just like from my parent's games. When my mother sang to Rue.

I want to sing him a different song, one that wasn't used to soothe a young child as she died.

But all other songs have left me.

I can't think of any others but that one.

And I have to sing to him.

"Of course." I tell him, smiling weakly.

I take a deep breath, and his hand. And begin.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise."

Dylan's eyes shut and I start crying again, my tears dripping on his face.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow hidden far away, a clock of leaves a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes, and let your trouble lay. And when again it's morning they'll wash away."

His hand goes limp in mine.

I stifle a sob.

I need to finish the song for him.

"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow bring them true. Here is the place where I love you."

I let out a sob and lay my head on his chest.

"I love you Dylan." I whisper in his ear.

I place his hand on his chest and stand up.

"I'll come back for if it's the last thing I ever do Dylan Odair."

As I'm walking out the door I wipe the tears from my eyes.

I need to be strong.

I need to find my parents.

And I need to make the rebels pay for what they did.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: So, I hope you like it, I tried to make it a little longer than I usually do. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are awesome! I wanna see that number at 60 soon! Oh, and you probably forgot, with all the excitement of the story, that the contest winners will be announced tomorrow! So enough talking, you guys get to reading! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D

-Blay

I walk up the stairs to the next floor with a newfound vengeance.

I'm going to make them pay for shooting Dylan.

The 3rd floor is similar to the second.

I go through opening each door.

The first door the first door, but no one is inside.

I search the rest of them rooms, but no one is in them.

This is going to tack forever if I have to check every single room.

I need to find my parents fast.

So, I think. _If I were a rebel, where would I keep people?_

Then I realize it. President Paylor's office.

So that's where I go.

I've been in this building a few times before, but all when I was younger. At first my mom and dad didn't like leaving me behind when they had to go to the Capitol, so I came with them.

The office is on the 7th and top floor.

I take off running down the hallway and up the stairs praying I don't run into to anyone.

I of course, have no such luck there's a rebel on the 5th floor that I shoot quickly.

I'm getting tired, but I need to push on through. I only have two more floor to go.

Once I arrive on the 7th floor I take off running down the hallway, the President's office is the last door.

I reach the door quickly and pray quickly and silently that my parents are inside.

I get my gun ready in my hands and yank the door open, there are two rebels that I see immediately, I shoot them and then look widely around the before I spot them.

My parents are tied to chairs, gags around their mouths, eyes bugging out of their heads at my unexpected arrival I suppose.

I smile slightly and run to them.

I untie one of my mother's hands and she starts untying the other, I do the same to my father.

After they're untied and the gags are off, they rush forward to hug me.

Both of them are squeezing the breath out of me, but I don't care. They're alive and safe now.

"Julie what the hell are you doing here? And why are you covered in blood?" he asks taking a step back and looking at me.

Right.

I explain everything to them quickly. I tell them about Dylan and me hearing the emergency broadcast and Dylan being shot.

"We need to get him to a hospital." I tell them.

As soon as I say that we head off running down the hallway towards the second floor. As I running I toss the handgun I got earlier at him and give the bow and arrows to my mom.

We reach the room I left Dylan in and my mother gasps at the sight of him.

I rush over to him and drop to my knees and but my head on his chest.

I can still hear a heartbeat but it's faint.

I move my head to his ear and whisper, "I told you I would come back for you."

Then I stand up, "Dad, do you think you could carry him?"

Even though my dad is older, he's still strong.

"Yeah. I can get him."

My dad walks over and picks him up gently.

"Where to?" he ask.

I don't really know.

We just need to get out of this building, fast.

"Just follow me." I tell him and head out keeping my gun poised for any rebels we might run across.

"Mother, walk behind dad and make sure no one trys to attack him from behind." I tell her.

She does what I say and we make it out of the building.

Once we're in the lobby I tell my dad to wait while I check and make sure the streets are clear.

I walk outside and see that it an entirely different scene from when Dylan and I arrived.

There are Peacekeepers in white uniforms everywhere.

Handcuffing rebels and helping the wounded, I let out a sigh of relief.

I run back inside. "Dad, you can come out. It looks like reinforcements finally arrived." I tell him.

He walks outside and we instantly start looking from someone to save Dylan.

I see a Peacekeeper not attending to anyone and I run over to him.

"May I help you?" he asks eyeing me.

I realize how disgusting I must look, I am covered in blood and dirt.

"My friend. He's been shot. He needs help."

I bring him to where my father has set Dylan on the ground.

The Peacekeeper presses a button and talks into his headset, "I need a medic stat. Shoot victim in front of the Capitol building."

I'm just standing there; I don't know what to do with myself.

I see a crew of people coming towards us with a stretcher.

I watch as they lift Dylan off the ground and speed off with him into a building, I start to follow but my dad puts his hand on my shoulder, I turn to look at him. He shakes his head slightly. I'm about to question him but I can see the Peacekeeper I stopped start to walk off, "Wait." I say, lunging forward.

He turns and looks at me. "Where is he going?"

"There's a hovercraft on top of that building and it's transporting patients into various hospitals." He says, and with that. He's gone.

I want to stop him again, I want to ask him what hospital Dylan will be at and what will happen to him.

But my mother comes up behind me and says, "He's safe now Juliet."

Suddenly I feel very tired.

"Come on." My dad says. "Lets get out of the way."

He leads me over to a tent they have set up.

He sits me in a chair and he and mom go off to talk to the other adults, I guess to figure out what's going on. I don't really know. I'm to tired to care.

I replay the events of the last few hours in my head.

All I can keep thinking is, _Dylan might be dead because of me. _And _I'm a murder. I've killed people. I've killed some ones parents. I've taken away something that can never be given back. People are grieving right now because of me._

__I look at the wound in my shoulder, then, almost as if though my body had forgotten about it until now, it started throbbing full-force.

Then I look down and see my blood covered dress.

Covered in the blood from my shoulder.

The blood from my shoulder.

My dress covered in Dylan's blood.

I was able to fight the OCD early, I was able to for Dylan, now he's gone and I'm at it's mercy and it's hitting me hard.

I begin crying.

I can't breath.

I can't see.

I lean over in my chair and vomit all over the pavement.

My parents look up at the sound and rush over to me.

"Julie. Julie sweetheart what's wrong?" my mother asks

I can't talk.

It's like the day with the flour all over again.

I try and open my mouth to speak but all that happens is the tears that were dripping down my face go into my mouth.

I suddenly remember that my face is also covered in blood.

My dad calls a doctor over.

I can't control my self.

I just can't.

I'm losing it.

Losing everything.

I fall out of my chair and then everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy this weekend. And I regret to inform you that After Tuesday of this week I will not be able to update for a little while. My mom has to go to Montana for a few days and my brother and I have to stay at our grandparents house and they don't really have internet, but I'll try to the best of my abilities to keep it updated. So, now the winners of the contest! Aloha-Pinkly and SilentMickingjay! Congrats you guys! I"ll get to chapter to you on Monday. So, happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D

-Blay

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

This is the sound that breaks me from my reverie.

I am panicked for a moment before I realize where I am and why.

I'm at the hospital.

I look around the room and see my dad sleeping in a chair.

"Dad." I call out.

Nothing.

"Dad." I say a little louder.

"Daddy!" I say even louder.

He opens his eyes and looks at me; once he focuses on me he stands up and walk over to me.

"How are you feeling Julie?" He asks, his voice full of worry.

I suddenly feel guilty. I wonder how much I've put him through in the past few hours.

"Fine." I lie quickly.

I feel absolutely terrible, my shoulder is killing me and my head is swimming trying to remember all the events of the past few days. How my life got turned upside down. Then I remember Dylan.

"How's Dylan?" I ask my dad.

"He's doing better than he was when you last saw him. He's awake now. He's been asking about you." he says.

Good to know he's not dead because of me.

"Can I go see him?" I ask my dad.

I need to see him.

I need to see that he's ok with my own eyes.

"In a bit. Your mother is with Annie and Finnick. They wanted to see you when you woke up. Do you want me to go get them?"

Great.

I don't know if I can look at them with what I've done to Dylan. Their one and only son.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He says.

Then he leaves.

"Oh God." I say out loud.

How am I going to face them?

I don't think I can.

But I'm going to have to.

I spend the next few minuets going over possible conversations in my head.

When my dad appears again he has my mother, Annie, and Finnick.

I take a deep breath.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hey sweetie." My mom says, coming over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi mom." I tell her.

I look at Annie and Finnick.

Annie is just starring off into space. At least I won't have to worry about her being mad at me.

"Hey Finnick." I call out timidly.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" he asks. Walking forward towards my bed.

"I suppose I could be better." I say.

He laughs. "Yeah. I guess that could be said about all of us." He says.

"I'm so sorry." I choke out.

"Sorry?" He asks. "Sorry for what?"

"Everything." I tell him. "For putting Dylan in danger, getting him hurt, leaving without telling anyone. You guys must have been worried sick. I'm just sorry." I tell him.

"It's ok Julie. You did the right thing. Dylan's ok now. Don't worry about it." He says leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"We're going to go told him you woke up. He's been asking about you." he says, and with that, he leaves the room.

I sit there waiting.

Waiting for my parents to start yelling at me.

To talk to me.

Ask me what all happened.

I'm just waiting.

They aren't doing anything though.

They're just sitting there in silence and it's driving me crazy.

I'm tired of silence.

So I speak.

"I'm sorry." I tell them.

I have a lot of people I need to apologize to.

My mom looks at me.

"We're sorry too Julie."

"For what?" I ask. They've done nothing wrong.

"We made you worry. We shouldn't have." She tells me.

Are kidding me?

I've probably made them sick out of their minds with worry, I ran off to the Capitol, I got shot, I got Dylan shot, I've been unconscious for who knows how long.

"It's no problem mom." I tell her.

I wait for her to say something else, but she doesn't.

"Do you think I could go see Dylan?" I finally ask.

"Uh, yeah sure." My mom says. "Peeta, could you go get me a wheelchair?" she asks my dad.

He nods and leaves the room.

"Mom, I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk." I tell her beginning to get out of bed.

I don't want Dylan to see me in a wheelchair anyway.

Once I've disconnected all the wires attached to me and listen to the heart rate monitor flat line. I put both feet on the ground and stand up slowly to make sure that I can support my self.

Once I'm fully erected I smile and say, "See. I'm fine. You worry to much." I head towards the door.

I turn around to see if she's coming with me, but she's just standing there. "Mom? Aren't you coming with me?" I ask.

I need her to, I don't know how long I can last walking or where his room is.

She nods and heads out the door.

I take a deep breath and follow here out there, we run into my dad rounding the corner with a chair my mom speaks, "She doesn't need one apparently." Smiling my dad turns back around and walks off to put it back I guess.

We walk to his room in silence.

I'm glad I'm not attached to the heart rate monitor anymore, because my heart is going about a hundred miles an hour and only getting faster.

We round a corner and walk down towards the end of the hallway.

"This is it." My mom says as we reach the last door.

I take a deep breath and she knocks.

"Come in." someone calls out.

My mother opens the door and sticks her head in, "Dylan, you have a visitor." She opens the door wider and he looks a me and smiles.

"Hey, Julie." He says.

"Hi." I tell him, walking into his room.

His monitor begins to beep a little faster and I blush and pray to God that no one noticed.

I look at him.

He's sitting up in bed and he looks fine, a little pale. Put other than that good.

I sit at a chair next to Finnick and ask, "How are you?"

Stupid question. But I need to hear the sound of his voice.

"I'm ok." He says smiling.

"We're going to leave you two alone to talk." My mother says.

Then her, Finnick, and Annie leave the room.

I get up and walk to his bedside.

"I'm so sorry Dylan." I tell him quietly

I can feel the tears coming and I try and hold them back.

"For what?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I'm suddenly very angry.

"Why does everybody keep asking that? I've messed everything up and the lest I can do is apologize! And all anybody says is 'For what?' Dylan. I got you shot! I could have killed you! You almost died because of me!"

The tears I had been holding back are now running freely down my face.

"Juliet, come here." He says, moving over in his bed and patting the spot next to him.

I do as I'm told and sit. He wraps his arms around and says, "The doctors say that you're the reason that I'm alive. They said that if you hadn't have acted so quickly I would be dead. You're the reason I'm alive." He kisses my cheek.

"You wouldn't have even been in danger if it hadn't been for me." I tell him.

"So?" he says, whipping the tears off my face. "I'm glad I went with you. I would have been sick with worry without you and would have tried, and most likely failed to go and rescue you. I love you Juliet and a little gunshot isn't going to change that. I'm just glad that the both of us are safe." He says kissing me lightly.

I hear the monitor speed up.

I can't help but smile.

"I love you too Dylan."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Ok, so I'm at my aunts house and she has internet so you guys get an upload! Thank you all for the reviews! it makes me wnt to continue writing. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one probably won't be until Monday soooo! Happy reading!

-Blay

I spend the next few hours in Dylan's room.

He fills me in on what happened when I was unconscious, which happened to be nearly 48 hours.

The Rebels have disbanded for now, but I have a sinking feeling that they didn't accomplish what they wanted to and will be back to cause even more havoc than before. I know that security around the Capitol has increased dramatically. It's still not very clear on how they managed to get in the Capitol building in the first place. I've heard a few theories; but none of them make much sense. But everybody is panicking.

It was nice just being able to talk to him, even if it was about such horrific things.

All too soon mom comes into Dylan's room and says, "Julie, you have some visitors."

She doesn't look very happy.

I bid goodbye to Dylan and walk down the hallway with my mother, "Who came to visit?" I ask.

"You'll see when you get down there." She says.

Why and I suddenly worried?

Who could come and visit me that would make my mother so upset?

I try and think who it could be.

I see as soon as I round the corner, and I see why my mother was so upset.

My visitors are Gale, Aspen, and Haymitch.

"Hi." I call out to all of them.

They all just kind of look at me.

It makes me uncomfortable.

I understand Aspen and Haymitch coming to visit me, but why Gale?

Haymitch and Aspen care about me, they're practically family, but Gale? Gale is my mother's ex best friend from almost 20 years ago.

I don't understand why he's here to see me.

We all walk into my room and they sit down in the chairs and I sit in my bed.

"So…" I venture.

Still nothing.

"Uh, how are you guys?" I ask.

The silence is making me uncomfortable.

Gale snickers and my mother glares at him.

"How are you Julie?" Aspen asks, getting up and walking towards my bed.

"I'm fine." I tell him.

I'm so tired of people asking how I am.

I'm tired of lying to them.

I'm not ok.

I don't think I'll ever be ok again.

He doesn't say anything. He just takes my hand and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" Aspen asks suddenly.

I forgot how easily he can get distracted.

I had forgotten I was even wearing it.

"Oh, uh. Dylan gave it to me." I say looking down at it.

I smile a little.

It makes me feel like I have a piece if Dylan with me.

"Can I see it?" he asks.

I nod and unclasp and hand it to him.

He inspects it closely.

"So," I say, turning to Haymitch. "How are you?"

"Well, I've been worried sick about you kid."

I feel bad, I didn't realize that not only would my parents be affected by my actions, and so would the rest of my family.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

I feel like crying all the sudden.

I've made everybody worry about me.

"Just warn us next time kid." He says.

Of course he's letting me off the hook.

Everyone is.

My mother laughs shakily. "Hopefully there isn't going to be a next time."

_You're not the only one mom._ I say in my head.

I turn to Gale, "I'm guessing I made you worry too?" I ask.

"No." he says.

"Wait," my mother says. "You knew she was gone?"

"Well, I didn't know she was going to leave but she did come and talk to me before you left."

She turns to me, "Why did you go talk to him?"

"Because I didn't know what was going on. I knew he would probably know and wouldn't lie to me or sugar coat it for me. So I called him." I tell her.

She turns back to him, "Why did you meet up with her?"

"Because." He says. "She's just like you. She would stop at nothing to protect the ones she loves and that are what she thought she was doing."

"What she does isn't any of your concern." My mother snaps.

"Uh, 'she' has a name and is sitting right here. And would you two please stop arguing. It's stressing me out and that's the last thing I need right now." I tell them.

"I'm going to Dylan's room. Come and fetch me when you two can be civil with each other."

I leave them room and make sure the door slams.

I practically run down the hallway into the safety of Dylan's room.

His door is open so I don't bother knocking. I just walk in.

"What's wrong Jules?" he asks, sitting up a little in his bed.

His parents aren't in the room.

"Where are Finnick and Annie?" I ask.

"They got tired of hospital food so they went out somewhere to eat. Now stop stalling and tell me what's made you upset?" He moves over in his bed and gestures for me to come and sit next to him. I don't hesitate, I just get in. The only solace I've found lately is in his arms.

He wraps them around me and says, "Ok bun. Tell me what's going on."

I smile a little at 'bun'.

"My visitors were, Haymitch, Aspen, and Gale." I tell him.

"Oh." Is all he says.

"Yes. And mom got mad at Gale and they started arguing and Haymitch told me that I made him worry and, and, and."

I can't finish speaking.

I just start sobbing like the pathetic creature I am.

"Shh." Dylan says, putting his lips in my hair.

I just sit there and cry myself out.

I finally stop crying and just sit there hiccupping.

Dylan laughs a little and kisses me.

"Hey Julie,"

I look up in time to see Aspen standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"Aspen, I, I, I," I'm fumbling with my words.

"Sorry." Aspen mutters and turns away, I can see that his face is red.

I try to get out of Dylan's bed, I need to get Aspen.

I need to talk to him.

But I can't get out of the bed.

I'm all tangled up in the sheets.

By the time that I finally get out and run to the door Aspen is gone.

I don't see him.

I have no idea where he went and I am in no condition to go on a wild goose chase throughout the hospital.

I feel weak all of the sudden.

I sink down to the ground and put my head in between my knees.

Here I go, messing everything up again.

Will I ever get anything right?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: So, yeah. I'm back at home now which means more regular updates. For about two weeks. Then I go to Panama City for a week. I have no idea how I'm going to upload. But I'll try my best. So yeah. I hope you like this chapter even though it's mainly just Julie thinking. So, yeah. Happy reading! :D

-Blay

I just sit there.

I barely notice when Dylan wraps his arms around me.

I wonder what's wrong with me.

I mean, what have I done right in the past few days?

Nothing comes to mind.

I just want to sit there forever.

No, I want to go home.

I want to be in my own District, in my own house, in my own bed.

I want to as far away from all of the events of the past week as possible.

I just want to go home and cry, and never ever stop.

I feel so broken inside. I feel like no one can help me glue myself back together.

I'm suddenly reminded of a quote I heard a long time ago,

_Sometimes you have to kind of die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in your self and love your self to become a new person._

I don't think I can ever love myself, after everything I did.

I've wrecked people's lives.

I've turned their entire world upside down, and all for what?

Yeah, I guess I got my parents. And I saved Dylan. But this won't be the end. I know it won't.

I guess I can be a new person, but merely the wrecked shell of the former me.

I've heard that going through stressful situations can make you stronger, braver. Give you a better perspective of the world.

But it's done the exact opposite to me; it's broken me down. Made me weak. It's made me loose control when control is what I crave most in life. It's what I need most in life.

I don't know how I'm going to make it through it all.

Not with Aspen mad at me.

Not with Dylan miles away.

For some strange reason I think of school.

I have so much make up work to do.

I wonder if my parents have contacted them. Explained why we've been gone longer than planned.

It's funny how things turn out.

I came to District 4 expecting to visit family friends.

I didn't expect romance, or rebellion.

I didn't expect injury, or near death experiences.

It's really funny how things play out.

I know that some people believe that everything happens for a reason, and honestly I don't know what to make of it.

I don't know if it's true, or just one huge crock.

All I know is that all this stuff has happened to me and I have no idea how it plays into the big picture.

Life isn't fair. And I know that.

My parents know that.

Everybody I know knows that.

If we all know it, why is it so hard to expect?

Why can't I just expect that my life will never go as planned?

I mean really, I'm only making it harder on myself.

I expect control all the time.

I expect that everything is going to be in its place and neat and put together.

Clearly, those odds haven't worked in my favor.

Everyday is a struggle for me to fit in.

I don't understand why I can't just let everything go.

I wish I could be normal.

I wish I were like all the other teens, with their messy rooms, and completely normal families.

No, instead I feel repulsed by the sight of any mess, and I have a patchwork family.

Don't get me wrong.

I love all of the. But sometimes I wonder.

I wonder what it's like to have grandparents, and aunts and uncles and cousins.

But no.

The first rebellion took all of that away from me.

Took it away before I even had a chance to know them.

Aunt Prim.

Both sets of grandparents.

I wonder, as I've wondered many times, how my parents are even functioning.

They've been through so much, and they're still on their feet.

They're still moving and not dwelling on things.

I mean, what I've been through is so much less compared to theirs.

But I don't understand, how can they ignore it all? Ignore all the pain that comes with loss? They've had so much of it I don't even see how they function.

It takes one little thing to unravel me.

My life is like a tapestry, it has all sorts of loose strings, but the moment someone goes to pull one of them out, the entire thing unravels.

That someone is I.

I don't see how they can love me after this.

I don't see how anyone can.

I wish I could just close my eyes and wish it all away.

I remember the book I read on the way coming up here.

It has been years since that train ride; it has been decades.

I can relate to Ella more now than before.

We both have curses, things we have to carry around with us.

Obedience for her.

Control for me.

The only difference is,

She found a way to break her curse.

I haven't.

I don't know if I ever will.

Will I live in fear of someone finding out about it, and taking advantage of it like Dylan said, or will I find a way to break it and live my life a normal way.

I think about the word normal.

It's a pretty foreign concept to me.

I really wish it wasn't.

I fond it strange that I can go from being so high one minuet, and then do nothing put cry the next.

I wonder for about the millionth time in my life.

What is wrong with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: So, I had the WORST writers block today. I got nothing accomplished. But, since all you oh so nice people leave me reviews, I couldn't just not update. So, here's the beach scene from Dylan's perspective. I'm going to try and writ an actual chapter later. So, yeah. Happy reading! :D

-Blay

I take my hands off her eyes and hear her gasp.  
I laugh quietly.  
She turns on her heel and hugs me. My heart rate picks up. "Thank you Dylan." She says.  
I smile, "No problem Julie." I tell her, bringing my hand up and petting her head.  
Her hair is so amazingly soft I could just stand there forever and pet it. But alas, I can't and I break away, "What do you think?" I ask. Hoping that she can't hear my heart beating.  
"It's incredible." She says, her face breaking into a breath-taking smile.  
I wish she would smile like that more often.  
"Well, I'm glad you like It." I tell her, walking towards the water and sitting down.  
She follows my lead and sits down next to me.  
"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asks.  
Of course she wants to know.  
"Oh, you know. What ever, just go with the flow. We do whatever we feel like. Who knows we might go to another beach, or maybe even go visit District 5? Who knows? The day is ours." I tell her, lying back to look at the sky.  
I look at the clouds, trying to make shapes out of them, but all I can see are white blobs.  
I smile when I hear a soft thump next to me.  
We made the day ours, we talked there. Just looking at the sky for hours, until I heard her stomach growl.  
We walked over to the picnic I had set up the night before.  
After I set our lunch up, I hit play on the speaker, it was on shuffle, but a more perfect song couldn't have come on. It was an old song. It was Kaleidoscope Eyes, by one of my favorite old bands, Panic! At The Disco.  
"So how's your day been?" I ask her, liking the icing of a cupcake.  
"Spectacular." She says.  
I smile.  
"Well, I'm glad." I say.  
We don't speak much for the rest of lunch.  
I don't really mind, it gives me an excuse to stare at her.  
She has such pretty, long, golden brown hair. Amazing steely-blue eyes that I could get lost in if I stare at them too long. I memorize every inch of her. Where she had freckles. And scares I would have to remember to ask about later.  
I do this for several minuets, but soon I'm afraid she's getting board. So I suggest we go swimming.  
She doesn't say anything, but when I get up and walk to the water, she follows me.  
"I can't swim." She tells me. "I don't have a bathing suit."  
I laugh. "You don't need a bathing suit to go swimming."  
And with that, I take of my shirt and dive in.  
The water is cool and refreshing on my skin.  
It fells like I haven't been swimming in ages even though it's only been a few days.  
I stay underwater for a few moments before surfacing and looking for Juliet, when I spot her, still on the beach I smile at her, "Come on, get in." I tell her.  
She stands there for a moment, then sighs and dives in a graceful, beautiful arch.  
When she surfaces and get help but stare at her beauty, little droplets of water clinging to her long eyelashes, the water turning her hair almost as dark as her Katniss'. The water making her eyes look even bluer.  
"What?" she asks me.  
I smile at her and swim out deeper into the water.  
I see underwater that she's following me, suddenly I have an idea.  
I stay swimming underwater for a few moments, before I grab her foot and yank down hard.  
Even underwater I can hear her scream. Suddenly overcome with laughter, I have to resurface for air.  
"Dylan Odair that was not funny!" she yells at me, smacking me on the chest.  
Well, I thought it was funny.  
"Oh, it was very funny." I inform her.  
I then try and shake the water out of my hair in her direction.  
She screams again, this time laughing, and in return splashes me with water. I splash her back, and soon we're having a water fight, the beautiful sound of her laughter in the air, she trys to swim away, but I don't want her to leave. So I grab her arm and bring her to me.  
Now's my chance. If there's ever a moment. It's now.  
I wrap my arms around her waist and stare into her eyes, those beautiful eyes.  
She stares back at me, hardly breathing.  
I feel like my heart is about to beat out of chest.  
"Trust me." I whisper to her, more of a command to my self.  
And then I bring my lips to hers.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: So, I'm shaking things up a little bit. And sorry for the update being so late, I do all my best writing when my insomnia keeps me up. Anyway, I hope you guys really like it! You know, if you guys can get me to 75 review. I may have a nice little surprise for all you wonderful readers. So, you know what to do. Read and review! I love y'all!

-Blay. :D

I get back to my room and just lay in my bed.

My parents weren't there when I got back, which I was thankful for. I didn't really feel like being interrogated.

I just run over everything in my head.

It seems like I can't do anything but that.

I'm reminded suddenly of a song, and I begin to sing it quietly to myself.

_Some nights I up, cashing in my bad luck._

_Some nights I call it a draw._

_Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle._

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost._

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for._

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know anymore. _

I really don't know anymore.

I used to think that I stood for all the rights things.

Now, I'm not sure.

I stood up for my parents, and look what happened.

I killed people.

Poor, innocent people.

I've done a wrong that can never be fixed and I pray to God that he can forgive me.

I feel like crying for the millionth time since I got to District 4.

Surely there's something wrong with me.

Who cries this much?

I feel like an emotional wreck.

I wish I could feel whole again. I wish I could find a way to fill the gaping hole in my chest. I find it strange that it's even there. I mean, I didn't lose anybody I love, but it's still there.

I remember something I read in my science textbook,

_When an organ is removed from a body, fluid will fill the cavity it leaves._

I know that humans can't tolerate emptiness for long.

But how long will I be able to tolerate it?

When will the gaping hole in my chest be filled?

I hope it will be soon.

But I don't see it happening.

I feel like I will never be able to shake my feelings.

My emptiness.

I hear a sound and look up.

It's Aspen.

I try and say something, I try to, but I can't.

It's like my throat is swollen.

I try and form words, but nothing comes.

He just sits down at the end of my bed, and then he stands up, and walks to the head of my bed, then immediately turns around and starts pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed.

I've seen him like this before.

This is what he does when he thinks.

So I let him.

He looks at me, opens his mouth then shuts it and starts to pace again.

To be completely honest, it's starting to get on my nerves.

He walks back up to the head of my bed, and drops to his knees so that's he's on my level.

I wait for him to say something.

But he doesn't.

He just sits there looking at me.

He's making me uncomfortable and I want him to stop.

I try and form words yet again, but nothing.

He takes a deep breath, smiles slightly.

And kisses me.


	22. Chapter 23

Author's Note: So, thank all of for being patient with me. Sorry to leave you Hanging for so long. I couldn't really write anything that I liked. So yeah. Uh. I'm doing another contest. You know the drill, leave a review for whether you want the scene where Aspen kissed Julie, or just before Juliet goes to District 4 from Dylan's perspective. So, yeah. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. :D

-Blay

I'm in shock.

Aspen just kissed me.

"I had to at lest try." He says, and then he sets the necklace that Dylan got me on the table next to my bed and walks out.

I try process what just happened.

I cannot.

Why must all this be happening right now?

Why in the midst of rebellion?

Couldn't he have waited until we were safe back home?

Why did he have to do it at all?

He knows I like Dylan.

He doesn't he?

Right?

I mean, he saw us kissing, and I assume that's why he just kissed me.

I didn't feel anything though.

I didn't feel the sparks like I did with Dylan.

This is a good thing?

Right?

I get the sinking feeling that he just damned our friendship.

I can't like him.

Not like he likes me.

We're like family.

I've grown up with this kid.

I've spent the night with him and vice versa.

We played together.

He was always there for me when no one else was.

He understood me like no one else did.

He was my best friend.

One of my only friends.

And now.

This.

I don't even know how to compute it all.

What do I do?

I have like zero experience when it comes to boys.

I was shocked enough when I found out that Dylan liked me.

That Dylan loved me.

And I loved him.

I love Aspen too.

But not in the same way.

What's this going to do to us?

I don't want an awkward wedge driven into our friendship, but that's what he's done.

I don't think we will ever be the same.

It won't be easy and care free.

The kiss will always be there, lingering in the background.

After the recent traumas, I know I'm not equipped to deal with this.

I can barely deal with myself.

Let alone Aspen liking me.

How do I even begin to handle this?

Do I talk to my parents about it?

No, I don't think that would work, because in order for them to give them any sort of advice they would have to know the whole story, and that would mean they would find out about Dylan, and me and I don't want any lectures about that.

My mom has already told me that she thinks I'm to young to have a boyfriend, even though she faked a whirl-wind romance for the entire country just a year older than I.

I don't think I could tell Dylan.

Him and Aspen are close; the children of the rebellion were kind of forced together when we were younger.

But I never expected this.

I never even had much interest in boys. I always thought that there were better ways to spend my time.

But now.

I have two boys vying for my attention when I don't even think I can give attention to myself.

I don't know what to do.

Since when have I known what to do?

It seems like I have a lot of unresolved questions as of late.

My life is spiraling out of control.

Can it be, that two short weeks ago, my life was completely normal?

And now look at it, it's in shambles.

I'm in shambles.

And I don't see a way out.

I see no "light at the end of the tunnel." No, "Sliver lining."

I've never been one to seek comfort from clichés anyways.

I feel like I'm going to carry my guilt for the rest of life.

I remember once, I was talking to my mother about her first games, I asked, "Do you feel guilty about killing all those people? Even though you had to in order to survive?" she looked at me and said, "Not a day goes by that I don't think about them. Prim, Rue, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer. Any of them. Not a days goes by that I don't feel responsible for their families sorrow. I don't think that guilt will ever go away."

I know she feels now.

I know exactly how she feels.

After she said that I asked, "How do you deal with it? The guilt I mean?" She smiled faintly at me and said. "I don't know. I just kind of do."

I know I won't just be able to deal with.

Although my mother and I are a lot a like. There is one major difference between the two of us.

She is strong.

And I am weak.


	23. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Ok, so I hope you guys like the chapter! I would really like it if I get to 100 reviews soon... So yeah. Uh, leave review for whether you want the scene where Aspen kisses Julie through Aspens' POV or what happened before Julie went to District 4 through Dylan's POV. So. Review and junk! Love y'all.

-Blay

Sometime during my contemplating Gale walks into my room. I sit there and watch him silently. He sits down and says, "I'm sorry."

Great.

Now even he's apologizing. I just wish that someone would realize that it's my fault that all of this has happened.

Yet again. I can feel anger bubbling up inside of me.

I sit up and look him in the eye, "Would everybody stop apologizing to me? It's my fault all of this has happened; no one will let me apologize for what I've done! I just want someone to yell at me! I just want everyone to be angry at me! I'm tired of everybody treating me like I've done nothing wrong, like I'm a saint! I'm not a saint. I've ruined everything! And now things just keep on getting worse! I can't handle it! I just can't handle it all!" I finish my little rant and take a deep breath.

Gale lets out a dark chuckle. "I know how you feel kid. When I made the decision to drop those fire bombs, and it killed Prim, I felt like all I could do was apologize, but no one would listen. 'It's not your fault.' They would say. 'You couldn't control it.' They would say, but I knew it was. I knew that deep down it was my fault. And I don't think I will ever forgive myself for it."

Who knew that Gale and I had so much in common?

"You know, I'm here. If you ever need to talk to me. I know how your mother can get." He, smiles slightly when saying this.

I consider his offer. I could tell him about Aspen and Dylan. He could help me. I know he's been through this with my mom. I remember the stories my mother told me when I was younger. She told me about how close she and Gale used to be. And how everything changed when the Games happened.

He stands up and looks at me. "I guess, I, uh better get going." He turns and is walking out the door when I yell, "Wait!" he turns around and looks at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Can we? Talk I mean." I ask.

He turns back around and sits down. Looking slightly taken aback that I've taken him up on his offer so quickly. "Uh, sure kid. What do you want to talk about?"

I take a deep breath and think for a second. Once getting everything I need to say in order in my head.

"Ok, so. I hope you know, that if my parents find out about any of this, I might just have to kill you." I cringe a little at the word _kill_.

He smiles and chuckles a little, "Naturally."

"Ok, so. A couple of days before my birthday dad told me that we were all going District 4 to visit Annie, Finnick, and Dylan. If you haven't noticed it yet, I'm kind of socially awkward, so Dylan and Aspen are my only real friends. Anyways, as soon as I got off the train and saw Dylan and I felt something. I like, liked him instantly. We went to his house and we were eating dinner when Dylan suggested we go outside for a bit, so I went with him and he gave me that necklace." I say pointing at the necklace that's still on the table.

Gale reaches over and picks it up, looking at it. "Go on." He says inspecting the necklace.

"On my actual birthday Dylan takes me to this beach and it's just the two of us hanging out and everything and it was really nice. So, when we were swimming he just sort of kisses me." As soon as I tell him this I blush slightly.

I see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"So, long story short. He asked me out and I said yes. But I haven't told anyone about it. And I think that Aspen likes me, because when I was in the room with Dylan and we were, uh. Hanging out." I say blushing again.

Gale snorts.

"Shut up." I tell him.

"So, Aspen got mad and ran off and when I came back into my room and I was just kind of sitting here when Aspen walks in and kisses me. And now I'm all confused because I really like Dylan and I love Aspen, but not in the same way. I mean I can barely focus on myself right now, let alone two boys. I don't want our friendship ruined because he's my closest friend. I just don't know what to do." I say bringing my knees up to my head.

He sits there for a second. "Well kid. You probably know that I relate to Aspen. But as for what to do I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father, "She'll pick whoever she can't live without." That's what you have to do. Pick the one you can't live without."

I think about this. "But Gale. I don't know who that is. I love Aspen and Dylan both. But I love them in different ways. I don't think I could live without the both of them. They're the only stability in my life. I need them both."

"You can't always have everything you want in life Julie. I know how much it must suck to hear that but it's true. You'll just learn how to deal with it as you get older. And I know you've already been through so much. We all have though. Everyone in your life." He tells me.

I know this. I've thought long, hard, and often about it.

He stands up and walks over to my bed and sits down next to me, "One last thing. Happy late birthday Julie." He says pulling a small bracelet out of his pocket and handing it to me. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I always figured that your mother wouldn't want me around. You know after what I did."

I hug him. "I hope you'll be around more from now on though." I tell him.

"I will be as long as you want me to be." He says.

I smile and look down at the bracelet he just gave me.

It's very simple. It's just a silver chain. But I love it.

"Where'd you get it?" I ask him.

"It was, uh, my wives." He said looking down suddenly.

_Wife?_

"I didn't know that you were married." I say.

"Well, I used to be. Sarah, uh, passed on about a year ago." He says turning away from me and dabbing under his eyes.

_Oh no._ I think.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, touching him on the arm.

He looks at my arm and smiles weakly. "Thank you."

He stands up suddenly. "I hate to leave, but I really need to go now."

I understand. I don't like talking about loss either.

"Ok. Will you come back?" I ask him.

"Do you want me to?" he asks.

"Yes." I tell him.

"Ok then," he says. "I'll be here tomorrow. Do you know when you're getting out of here?"

I really don't.

"I haven't the foggiest." I tell him

"Ok." He says, "I guess I'll be here sometime tomorrow then."

He turns to walk out the door.

"Hey Gale." I call out. He turns around and looks at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks for talking to me. It really helped."

He smiles and walks out the door


	24. Chapter 25

Author's Note; So, I'm going to try and give you more regular updates. I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow and I'll be there for like 5 days. but I will try and update to the best of my ability. Who likes mush chapters? I like mushy chapters! :D So I wrote one. Enjoy! :D

-Blay

* * *

I feel bad for Gale.

I know what it's like to have the things you love taken from you.

I hope that mom won't mind me having him around, because he's really starting to grown on me.

I hear a knock at my door and look up.

It's Dylan.

I try and compose myself. I can't let him know what happened.

Dylan walks over and sits on my bed. "Do you want to go on a walk?" he asks.

I really would, I don't think I can handle it much longer in this hospital.

"Are you up for that?" I ask eyeing him.

"If it involves you, I'm up for anything." He says with a smile.

Somewhere deep inside me I find a small smile and give it to him.

We start walking, where, I'm unsure, I just follow his lead.

"So," he asks taking my hand. "How are you feeling?"

I could lie. I could tell him that I'm fine. I could tell him that's there's nothing wrong and that I'm perfectly peachy.

I notice when he walks me out the front door of the hospital.

"Is this even allowed?" I ask. Not really caring.

"Who cares?" he says.

I simply nod in agreement.

I have no idea where I'm going, Dylan does though. I simply let the pressure of his hand on guide me through the darkness.

I remember when I was younger and I was afraid of the dark. It was unseen and unknown. I couldn't tell what was in it, or what wasn't. It worried me.

I wish my fears where this simple now.

Something that could be fixed with a small dose of reality and common sense.

We walk silently for a few minutes before he stops and we sit down on a bench.

I sit down next to him but he smiles a little and pulls me into his lap.

I wrap my arms around him and he does the same, then he takes one hand and begins to pet my hair. "So, would you please tell me what's bothering you? "

"I'm fine." I lie to him quickly. There's no need in anyone one else wallowing in my misery.

"Julie, I know we haven't been together long. But I have known you for a long time. And I can tell when there's something wrong, or when you're lying. So tell me what's really wrong with you." He says to my hair.

If I explain this to him, I'm going to have to be careful. I'll have to leave parts of the story out. I may be a little annoyed at Aspen currently, but I would like him to live till the morning.

"What's really wrong with me is that I'm messed up. I mess everything up. Not just for my family anymore. For everyone. I've killed innocent people Dyl. They were in my way so I just killed them. It didn't even occur to me to just shot their hands or their legs to stop them, no I shot them. I took them away from their families people are in mourning because of me. And I got you shot. You almost died because of me. I don't feel whole anymore. I feel like my heart had shattered into a million pieces and I can never fix it. I feel like I have a gaping hole in my chest and I don't know how to fix it. I feel like I'm broken and no one can help me glue myself back together. I just want to go home and cry. I just want to die." I say, of course I started crying during my little speech. I feel bad because now I'm saturating Dylan's shirt.

He stays silent for a moment before he tightens his arms around me.

"Oh Julie." He says kissing the top of my head. "My sweet Julie. You don't mess everything up. Not for anyone. And I bet you know that deep down the only way to get to your parents was to kill those people. I know you feel guilty about it. But you really shouldn't. And their families knew that once they left. They might not come back. They knew it was dangerous. I'm not going to lie to you and say that they're not mourning. Because you and I both know that they are. But sweetheart it's not because of you. And as for me? I bet you didn't notice with the shock of everything that day. But I went into that room and I saw that rebel. I saw him aim his gun at you. And I stepped in front of it. I would rather die than lose you Julie. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. So, me getting shot wasn't your fault. And you know I can help you feel whole again. I can be the glue that puts you back together. I love you and it hurts me so much to see you in pain. I wish I could just take it all away, make you better again. And that's what I'm going to try and do. I'm going to put you back together. And you can cry all you need to Jules. It's a part of the healing process. But please don't say you want to die. I know you feel that way right now. But please don't act on it. I couldn't live on a planet that you weren't on. And whenever you feel that way, just remember that I love you. I love you so much that I was willing to take a bullet for you. And that as long as you want me around. I'll be here. Right next to you." He finishes his speech and I'm in awe.

I don't know what to say. He really loves me. He really, really does.

It feels good to know that I'm not alone in this world.

I know that as long as Dylan is around. I won't be alone.

Dylan moves my hair out of my face and tilts my chin.

"Juliet Ever-Rose Everdeen-Mellark." He says with a smile.

I cringe a little at his use of my full name.

I feel his arms tighten around me, he looks into my eyes. Then I see his eyes drift down to my lips, he bites his lower lip, then places his hands gently on each side of my face and brings it towards his.

He looks back at my eyes and says, "I love you."

He presses his lips to my each cheek, kissing the tears away.

Then he presses his lips to mine.

I feel warmth go throughout my body, I relax a little and I can feel the hole in my chest become slightly less noticeable. This is how I will get over my demons.

Dylan will help me. He'll be here as long as I want him around.

I wish I could have his lips against mine forever.

The hole is less noticeable. I feel less empty.

And I know that I am loved by an amazing bronze haired boy.

* * *

We walk back into my room after about an hour outside.

It was good to at least get out for a little while, even if it was on the hospital grounds.

He walks me over to my bed and even goes as far as to tuck me in.

I smile when he does.

Remember Julie. I love you and I will always be here for you. No matter what.

He then leans over and kisses me on my forehead. Goodnight Julie.

After he leaves I roll over and fall to sleep.


	25. Chapter25

Author's Note: Ok, so. I'll be back home tomorrow. Thank you for all having the patience to put up with all the irregular updates. They'll become normal again I promise. So, without further ado, (heh, I like that word ado. A-DO. AHHH-DOOO. Heh, funny word is funny.) The chapter. :D

P.S. Remember about the contest and stuff.

-Love Blay

* * *

I'm in the Capitol Building again.

There is chaos all around me yet again.

I look around wildly for Dylan, but I don't see him.

I try calling out his name.

But nothing.

I try again.

I can't make my voice work.

I see him suddenly, then almost as if in slow motion I see the shooter.

He takes aim at Dylan.

I try to call out, to warn him.

But I still haven't regained the use of my voice.

He walks towards me, smiling. "I'm glad I found you. I was getting worried. Come on, let's go find your parents."

The rebel fires and I see the bullet fly through the air in slow motion, I try and move, I need to knock him out of the way. I need to save him.

Dylan takes another step towards me; I'm trying frantically to get to him, to shout, to move, to do anything.

I feel like crying.

I need to move.

I need to get to him.

And I can't.

Then, the bullet hits him and he crumples to the ground.

I finally regain the ability to move and I rush over to him.

He has his hand on his stomach and he takes it away to look at the wound.

His shirt has a circle blood that's only getting bigger.

"Help me Julie." He says.

I try and think what to do, but my mind has gone completely blank. I can't remember anything.

"Julie. I'm dying. You have to help me." Dylan says again.

I want to help him. I know I have to.

But I don't know how to.

He raises his hand to me and I want so desperately to take it. To hold it and tell him that everything will be ok.

His hand is just hovering, waiting on my to take it.

But I still can't move.

"Come on Juliet. You can save me. If you really love me you'll save me." He says.

I still can't move.

I still can't speak.

Of course I love him.

Of course I want to save him.

My body won't allow it though.

I'm trapped.

I can see the light fading from his eyes.

"I guess you were lying to me. I guess that's why you kissed Aspen. Because you love him and not me."

I want to scream, _I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! I love you! Not him! Please stay with me Dylan!_

Of course that doesn't happen.

"I knew it." He says. "I knew all along that it was to good to be true. Goodbye Julie." He says and then his eyes close.

I try and speak.

"Dylan." I say, touching his arm.

I've regained my sense to late.

He's gone.

I wake up and look around the room for Dylan, for the rebel. But now.

I'm in the hospital.

I suddenly feel very claustrophobic.

I need to get out.

This room is suffocating me.

I yank the sweat-drenched sheets from my body and run out of the room.

I just keep on running. I don't care who sees me. I just have to get out. I have to keep running.

I turn down one corridor, than another and another, until I'm completely and utterly lost.

How appropriate.

I slow down and try to get a better baring of my surroundings.

I wonder around aimlessly for a bit before I see a set of stairs and a sign that says, 'Roof".

Good.

I need to get out of this place.

I need to be under the sky.

I climb the stairs quickly and open the door.

I'm hit with a gust of wind so strong that it almost knocks me over.

I walk out of the doorway and look around me.

The roof isn't anything special, but being under the stars helps a little.

I walk towards the ledge and look down.

I must be at least 30 stories up.

300 feet.

Good thing I'm not afraid of heights.

I can see cars, tiny as ants passing on the bust streets below.

I close my eyes and feel the wind on my face.

I've heard that people used to jump off of high places for fun, typically with a parachute or a body of water underneath them.

I wonder what's so special about it.

I open my eyes and look down, a shiver going down my spin.

I climb onto the ledge, the wind making me kneel over a bit.

I look down now and I feel my heart rate pick up, I feel a throbbing in my ears and my palms start to sweat.

I see why people do it.

Although my heart is racing and my palms are sweating, I feel invigorated.

I wonder what would happen if I jumped off.

I would probably die.

Jumping over 300 feet onto the concrete below.

Suddenly, death doesn't seem so scary.

It actually seems kind of inventing.

Like it's calling my name.

Inviting me to jump off this ledge and join it.

It tells me that all my pain would go away.

All the guilt would just disappear.

It tells me that things aren't going to get better. That they're only going to get worse, so why now join him while I have a choice in the matter.

Death is calling my like an old friend.

It's telling me that if I jump. Everything will be ok.

The hole in my chest will disappear.

It tells me that I'll get a chance to meet all the people he's already taken.

Prim.

Rue.

My grandfather.

Everyone else that died for my mother.

Death is telling me that I have a chance to meet them, to thank them for all they did.

Death says it would be quick. It wouldn't hurt.

It would be like an adventure.

I open my eyes and look down again.

I take a deep breath.

Then take one foot and place it over the edge.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Ok, so. I made it to over 100 reviews and all I can say is Thank you! :D Like forreal. It made my day. Anyway, I have a couple of chapters from other characters perspectives, if you would like to me to post them, just say so in a review, or leave a request or whatever. So yeah. Happy reading. :D

- Blay

* * *

I'm about to take my last step when I hear a voice.

_Don't do it._

My eyes fly open and I look around wildly for the speaker.

I don't see anyone.

Suddenly a gust of wind come and knocks me off the ledge.

I'm suspended in free fall for a moment before my head connects with the concrete below me.

I curse loudly.

The wind knocked me backwards back onto the roof.

I hear the same voice again.

_Someday, you will thank me for that. _

"Hello?" I call out, looking around for the voice.

I don't get any response, and I don't see anyone.

I realize that I'm shaking. And that I was about to kill myself.

_What the hell is my problem? _

Surely I wasn't that messed up.

Not this damaged.

Or was I?

The current events proved myself to be a miserable coward.

I start crying.

I'm so sick and tired of crying.

I'm so sick and tired of being weak.

Of letting things effect me the way they have been.

I hate being controlled by all of this.

I want to be my own person again.

I want to be free.

I want all my demons to go away.

To find someone else to haunt.

But how?

Who could I talk to?

Who would know exactly what I was going through?

The idea hits me suddenly.

Gale.

Of course.

He knows what it's like.

To feel all this guilt.

He offered to be there for me.

Maybe that's just what I need.

An unbiased 3rd party.

He would know how to help me.

How to get out of this.

Right?

I mean, he's 'been there and done that' so to speak.

He wouldn't judge me.

Give me any disapproving looks.

He would just listen, and give advice.

My mother and father are just going to have to get over the fact that he's going to be around a lot more now.

He and Dylan can help me.

They both said that they would.

I wonder how that dynamic duo will work.

Somehow, even the idea of that makes me feel a little bit stronger.

I find myself getting up and walking back towards my room.

I need to formulate a plan.

The OCD part of my brain demands it.

I need a plan that will pick up the pieces of my life.

One that will make it like it used to be.

Back when everything was happy and simple.

When I didn't have to worry about boys or rebellion.

Back when my biggest worry was a dirty room, not the death of everyone I love. Or how to deal with Aspen.

Aspen.

What am I going to do about him?

It's not like I can just ignore it.

Can I?

I mean he kissed me.

He crossed that unspoken line of not kissing your best friends.

Especially the ones that are dating your other best friend.

I laugh.

Most girls would kill to have two boy that wanted them.

Not me.

To be completely honest. I think my life would be a little bit easier if I didn't have any men in my life.

Now I see why mom never really dated much, well other than the fact that the Games kind of stuck her and my father together.

I wonder what a normal family is like.

One where you don't have to worry about your parents being kidnapped by rebels and you have actual siblings instead of friends.

No, I shouldn't go there.

It wasn't my mother's fault.

Orion was a tiny little baby.

He was weak.

There was nothing we could do.

I feel my self tearing up again.

This kind of crying I don't mind so much. I have a justified reason.

As I walk back to my room I formulate a plan.

I know how I'm going to fix everything.

Or at least how I'm going to try.

It's just in time to because I hear sirens start to go off and I see hospital personal start running around and getting patients into wheelchairs and helping them down the hall.

I try and ask what's going on, but no one answers me.

They're all to busy getting the other patients.

I have a sinking feeling in my stomach about all of this.

I rush back to my room where I find everyone waiting, looking around nervously.

"Oh thank God." My mother says, rushing forward to hug me.

"What's going on?" I ask once my mother lets me go.

My dad says, "It's the rebels. They're attacking again."

Perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Ok, so I'm sorry it took so long to update, and this update is so short. But, I promise I will have a better one tomorrow. Love you guys! :D

-Blay

* * *

My mind is transformed instantly into survival mode.

I feel my heart rate pick up and adrenaline begin to course through my veins.

I look at my dad, "How many of them?"  
"I don't really know. Two or three thousand by the looks of it. And they just keep coming." He says.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him.

"You, Dylan, and Aspen are going to stay here while your mother and I go try and help." he says.

Suddenly, and strangely, I am infuriated.

"But dad," I say.

"No buts right now. It is too dangerous out there for a bunch of kids. Especially when you're hurt." He says firmly.

"I managed the last time!" I protest. "I'm not a little kid anymore dad. I can handle myself."

"The answer is no Julie, I'm," Then he is interrupted my a voice from behind him.

"Let her go Peeta. She's just going to end up leaving after you guys do anyways."

My dad whips around and I see whom the voice belongs to.

Gale.

I smile at the sight of him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up around here. And telling me what to do with my daughter?" he looks like he's about to say more but I interrupt him.  
"He's right you know. As soon as you guys walk out that door. I'll be right after you." I tell him, silently thanking Gale for his arrival.

"Me too." Says Dylan, walking over and putting his arm around me.

"Ditto." Is Aspens response.

"See," I tell my dad. "You can either have all of us come with you, be under your supervision, or we just wait until you're gone and we go it alone. The choice is yours really."

I hear Gale chuckle and my dad turns to give him a dirty look.

My mother, who has been strangely quite this entire time turns to my dad.

"We have to let them come with us."

"Katniss, their just kids!" he says heatedly.

My mother walks over and touches his arm. "So where we, Peeta. Look if they want to go, let them go. You and I both know very well that if we leave them behind they're just going to sneak out after us."

My dad turns back to Gale.

"And where will you be during all of this?"

"I'll be out there fighting. Like I was last time." He says with a smile.  
"You really are a terrible influence, you know that?" My dad asks.

"I know." Gale says, and with that he walks out the door.

The tension in the room is terrible, so I try to break it.  
"So, who's ready to kick some rebel ass?"


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: So, my computer is dying and I have no idea when you guys next update will be. I'll try my best though!

-Blay

* * *

It takes us a while to get everything together. As we're walking back out the door I see the necklace Dylan got me sitting on the table and put it back on and smile at the memory of getting it.  
But once we're headed out I can't think of anything else other than how the hell am I going to be able to handle all of this. I mean, I barely managed the last time. On the bright side, at least I'll be with my parents, and if anything bad happens they'll know what to do.  
I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice Dylan talking to me, or that I've stopped walking until he's waving his hand in front of my face saying, "Hello, earth to Julie? Are you there?"  
I shake my head to try and rid my mind of all the negative thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. What were you saying?"  
He smiles at me. "I was just asking I'd you were ok." He says, taking my hand.  
For some reason, I notice Aspen watching me out of the corner of his eye, and that he flinches when Dylan takes my hand.  
I never talked to him after he kissed me. Between. Not really being able to know what to say and almost killing myself, I really haven't had the time. I smile at Dylan and say, "I'm fine."  
He eyes me. "You don't look fine. What's bothering you Jules?"  
I want to tell him. About Aspen kissing me. About everything that's been racing through my mind. But I can't right now. We all need to focus at the immense task at hand.  
Taking down as many rebels as possible.  
I try and think of what to tell him. If I tell him that I'll tell him later, Aspen might know what I was planning on telling him. So, I try and think of a not-to-big lie to tell him, an ld then I know it. "I'm just worried. That's all. I don't know what the hell I'm about to walk into. An you know that I need to know what going on all the time."  
In all honesty, it wasn't a lie. I was scared.  
"Oh Jules," be says, "everything will be fine. What could go wrong?"  
I give him a look. A look that says, really? You're really asking that out of all things.  
"Oh, I don't know what could ever go wrong. You know, we're just going into a possible war zone without Abu knowledge of what's going on. I can't think of a single freaking that that could possibly go wrong."  
He frowns a little, "You're mean when you scared."  
I hear Aspen snicker and have to resist the overwhelming urge to smack the both of them.  
I just the both of them a dirty look and focus.  
We're almost to the front doors now. I can already hear gunshots, and screams.  
Bone chilling, hair raising screams.  
My father looks back at us to make sure that we're keeping up.  
W reach the hospital doors and he stops is. "Ok. I need all of you to listen, and I mean listen. I don't want any of you out of my sight. Do you hear me. You stay by my side at all times. You will exactly what I say, when I say it. Are we clear?" he asks, looking around at all of us.  
Nobody speaks, but we all nod our heads in understanding.  
"Good. Let's go." He says.  
Then. He opens up the door.

The outside is pure and absolute Chaos.  
There are people running and screaming everywhere. The air smells thickly of gun powder.  
And blood.  
There are already bodies laying in the street.  
I think I might be sick.  
No I tell myself.  
You can't.  
Not now.  
Not ever.  
Stay strong.  
My mom turns around and says, "We need to get cover. We're going to have to run to one of those buildings over there. Ok?"  
We all nod again and my mother turns back around.  
We wait for. Chance to go  
"Ok." My Mother says. "Now!" and we all take off running.  
I hear a shower of bullets sail over head and I duck.  
I see a rebel aim a gun at me and I change direction. I also take my fin that my mother game me back and I aim it blindly at him and hope that I managed to hit him.  
I see another set of buildings and head towards them.  
Bullets are now flying all around me, it's a miracle that I haven't been hit yet.  
I make it to the buildings with our being hit.  
Once I get there I lean against the wall an try ad catch my breath. I'm out of shape from just sitting these past few days.  
I look out and wonder how I'll be able to get back to my family.  
I mean, I already broke one of only two rules that my dad set for us.  
Stay with him.  
I was wondering how the hell I was Going to be able to get back to them when a filthy hand wraps around my mouth an yanks me back.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had band camp, which was like 12 hours a day. So yeah, now that, that is over with, more regular update. I do realize that this is a lot longer that what I usually do. But you guys deserve it. I'm going to do a chapter in Dylan's POV. Leave in a review what you want it to be! Thank you and happy reading! :D

-Blay

* * *

I try and scream but the hand just pushes down harder in my face. So in response, I bite down as hard as I can. I taste blood and dirt.

The voice attached to the hand swears loudly and something hard strikes my face, making my grip on his hand lessen.

White-hot pain races across my face, making my vision go black around the edges.

Another set of hands takes mine and ties them behind my back.

I try and break free of my attackers grip, but I only get hit again.

I'm starting to get dizzy.

Another set of hands takes piece of cloth and slips it over my eyes; then moves to my lower back and begins to push me.

Strangely enough, only now do I start to panic, now that at least 3 attackers have blindfolded me and are taking me only God knows where.

I try and resist, I lock my knees and become stiff as a board, hoping it will slow them, hoping it will give me some time to get my thoughts together.

Then, a deep voice laughs, "You just have to do this the hard way don't you doll?"

I'm hit yet again in the head and fall to the ground. I know that I'm about to pass out, I also know that if I want to have any hope of knowing where I'm going, that I shouldn't.

But my head is swimming and my ears are ringing. Even despite the blindfold I can feel the world spinning in circles.

I try and get up.

I have to get up.

I have to get up, if I want any chance of escaping, or even surviving this ordeal.

But as soon as I get on my hands and knees, I fall forward, flat on my face.

My attackers laugh.

I can feel my self fading into the darkness fast.

As I feel my self slipping under, I can only register one thing, my name being called out by a familiar voice.

I can't exactly place it.

It troubles me slightly, but I'm really to tied and hurt to care.

I hear it being called over and over and over again.

"Julie? Julie where are you?"

Just as I'm about to slip under, I realize who it is.

It's Dylan.

I smile, and then fade into the blackness completely.

* * *

It takes me a while to come to. My head feels like it's packed with cotton balls. One of the first things I register though is how sore I am.

_Why am I so sore?_ I ask my self.

I try and roll out my joints, but something is preventing me. I open my eyes and then everything comes suddenly rushing back to me like a horrible dream.

The rebels.

The battle.

Myself, getting kidnapped.

I realize _why _I can't move.

My arms are chained above me, like in an old movie I once saw.

I'm also in what looks like a dungeon. The room is dark, damp, and smells musty.

Now that the cotton ball feeling in my head has died down some, I realize just how much it hurts.

I can feel a welt on my cheek pulsing uncomfortably.

I can see out of one grimy window that it's dark outside.

_How long have I been out? _I ask my self. I really hope it wasn't too long. I don't like missing so much.

I don't see anyone in my little dungeon. Surely they can't be that far off.

I try to call out, but my voice falters and cracks. I swallow and realize just how dry my mouth is. I try and swallow again, this time managing a little more effectively.

"Hello?" I call out sensitively.

"It's about time you woke up doll, I was getting a little worried." A voice calls out from behind me; it's the same voice that spoke before.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

I hear footsteps and try and turn around to look at who my attacker is, but the chains don't let me.

"Well, it's not so much as you that we want, as your parents."

My parents. Of course.

He walks up behind me and puts his mouth next to my ear, "So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way is fine with me. You have something I want. I have every intention to take it. All we need now are you parents, do you think we could get them here doll?" He asks.

I remain silent fir a moment before spitting in his face and saying, "Don't call me doll."

He, in turn remains silent for a moment before wiping my saliva off his face, pausing for a moment, he chuckles, then smacks me hard across the face, making the welt on my cheek burn intensely. "The hard way it is. _Doll_." He says walking off back behind me.

I hear a door open and shut.

At least now I know there is a door.

I know now why I'm hear, and what he wants.

I feel something warm and sticky running down my face.

I see red liquid drop onto the dirty floor. Apparently he reopened a cut.

I need to focus, to find a way out. My family must be worried sick by now. I have no idea how long has passed and a feeling that my kidnaper wouldn't be in the mood to tell me.

I hear the door open again and resist the urge to turn around, knowing that only thing that would happen is that my already injured shoulder would just hurt worse.

The door shuts and I wait for the stranger to speak, to walk towards me, to do whatever they plan on doing, but I'm greeted only by silence.

Then, finally I hear footsteps walking up behind me; I hold my breath and wait for something to happen.

Then, pain shots across my back. My breath comes out in a rush and I turn my head on instinct to see what just hit me.

Big mistake, my new attacker strikes again, this time on the side of my face.

I'm being hit over and over and over again.

Now, in addition to my back and face bleeding, so is the inside of my mouth.

I'm biting hard on the insides of my cheeks to resist from screaming.

I will not give him that satisfaction.

It seems to take forever before he is finally done. Without saying a word, he leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

Only know do I let the sob I've been stifling escape from my lips.

I barely recognize the sound of my own voice. It sounds so broken and raged.

_Just like me_ I think to myself.

I just stand there and cry. For how long, I do not know.

I think about how quickly my life has been turned completely upside down.

It's hard to believe that only two some-odd weeks ago, I was at home, living a relatively normal life. And now, I'm being help captive by rebels and I don't know if I'll ever see my family again.

Sometime, while I'm deep in thought I pass out again.

* * *

When I wake up again, it is still dark. I am not sure if this means another day has passed, or if it is simply later on in the evening. I don't really care. All I can really focus on is the insane thirst I have.

I stand there and try and think, how can I possibly get out of this situation?

I look around in hope for answers.

I find nothing.

I realize just how numb my arms are, so even if I found a way out of this, I doubt I would be able to do anything.

I sigh and wonder, as I have for the millionth time, how I managed to get into situations like this.

About an hour passes before someone comes into the room.

It's my first attacker.

"Good evening doll." He calls out cheerily.

I feel bile rise in my throat and have to physically resist the urge to spit it on him.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" he asks, still cheery.

I remain silent.

"Oh, don't be that way doll." He says, picking up a string of my hair with his dirty hand.

This time, I don't restrain myself, I kick backwards as hard as I can, but hit nothing.

He chuckles, "Don't be that way doll." He says. "You know, you're awfully pretty." He brings his lips next to my ear and I feel a scream bubble up in my chest, but suppress it.

His dirty hands go to my hair and snake their way to my chest and group heavily.

I bite down hard on my tongue.

I will not scream.

I will not give him that satisfaction.

I will not.

"It's just me here doll." He practically purrs. It sickens me.

He hands progress on going south on me.

I close my eyes and try and take deep breaths. _Focus. _ I tell myself. I know that if I don't find something else to think about I will lose it.

_Happy thoughts. _I tell myself.

Dylan's face pops into my mind.

My Dylan.

I wonder if I will ever see him again.

I hope so.

Then the door slams open and my attacker jumps and removes his filthy hands from my body, "What the…?" Is all he has time to say before a gun shot goes off and he crumples on the ground.

I scream in shock and try and turn around to see who just saved me, but it's dark in here.

I hear footsteps come towards me and a familiar voice saying, "Watch it."

I hear a crunch and my arms fall down to my sides, my legs also give out and I fall down.

My savior rush forward to catch me, and sinks down to the ground with me. "Julie, are you ok?" he asks. Then I realize who it is.

Dylan.

I don't know how he got here, I don' know how he found me, I don't know anything other than the fact that I'm so unbelievably happy that he's here.

I can't speak, I can only wrap my arms around him and sob.

He wraps his arms around me so tight it hurts, but I don't care. He pulls me into his lap and puts his face in my hair. He begins to speak softly, "I'm here now. You're safe. I'm here. I love you."

I can't speak. I can only sit there and sob in his arms.

We sit there for what seems like hours while I cry myself out. Once I finally finish, I just sit there hiccupping.

Dylan moves my hair out of my face and cups his hand under my cheek, then, gently, moves my head so that I'm looking at him.

He studies my face for a while then, takes his other hand and touches each cut, welt, and bruise I have on my face. "Even with these, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. These just prove how strong you are." Then he brings his lips to mine.

I didn't realize how much I've missed him until this moment.  
I'm so glad I'm back in his arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok guys, so my name is Nena and I was one of Blays best friends. I'm writing because Blay cannot anymore. A few months ago Blay was diagnosed with lung cancer. She put up a long, hard battle, but we lost her recently. We are all heartbroken. She was such a beautiful girl who loved life. She also loved to write. The only thing that kept her going so long was writing. Her parents gave her laptop to me, on it were all of her stories for you guys, (which she talked about constantly). Not all of them are complete though. I will update what she has written for you guys though. Thank you for all the kind words you gave her. You have no idea how much it meant to her. You really are amazing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing lately! I've just been sick for like three weeks. But thanks you all for sticking it out with me. You guys are like, the best ever. I hope you enjoy! Leave a review! Love you!**  
**-Blay **

* * *

Dylan led me through a series of underground tunnels to reach the makeshift encampment the government officials had made. I wasn't really paying that much attention, so after an unknown amount of time we reached a ladder. He climbed up first and then gestured for me to follow suit.  
Once on the other side of the ladder Dylan links his arm through mine and takes me down a long hallway. We reach the door and Dylan asks if I'm ready. 'Ready for what?' I think, but don't say. After a moment of semi-awkward silence he opens the door.  
As I'm sure you could imagine the look of shock on my parents face when Dylan led me through that door, arms linked, was vaguely comical/triumphantly heartbreaking. There's no telling what I look like, my face and body cut, dirtied, and bruised. I bet they had thought they would never see me again, I mean, I was being completely honest I thought I wasn't going to see any of them ever again either.  
My dad was the first one to see me. He actually walked right past me, murmuring urgently into a radio headset and clicking on some sort of tablet.  
"Peeta." Dylan called, startling dad bad enough to make him jump and almost drop the tablet. He almost didn't recognize me at first. He has to blink a few times to realize that it is in-fact his daughter, alive and semi-well, not dead like presumed.  
"Julie?" He half whispers. "Julie?" He says again, like his mind hasn't yet comprehended it.  
Then he does actually drop the tablet, and half walks, half runs to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. It takes me a moment to hug him back, but I do. He just stands there and holds me. I can hear the sound of him crying, I can feel him shaking. I feel nothing, I know that I should, but I don't. I've felt so much lately, I'm desensitized. Does that make me a bad person? Who knows?  
After what feels like forever he lets me go and pushes me out at arm's length, looks me over, then hugs me again.  
He's shaking, which I find mildly strange because he's not the one that's been beaten, abused, and tied for the past 72 hours.  
He pulls away again, but doesn't take his arms off of me. He wraps one of them around my shoulders and says, "I think your mother would like to see you."  
I don't say anything back; I want to, I want to smile, I want to say ok, I want to tell him that I'm ok. I want to do something. But I can't.  
He doesn't wait for an answer, he just begins leading me through the little compound they have. I want to pay attention, I want to notice things. But I can't. The only thing I can focus on is my inability to say anything.  
After we pass a few doors, my dad stops us in front of one, he opens door and steers me inside.  
I look around the office. In front of me is my mother, typing furiously on a computer. She doesn't even look up when the door slams shut.  
"Katniss." My dad calls out softly.  
"Hmm?" She responds, still not looking up from whatever she's doing.  
"Katniss, look." My dad says.  
She continues typing for a moment before looking up slowly. When her head is all the way up, her eyes meet mine.  
She has this blank look on her face, like she doesn't recognize me. I don't blame her, I don't recognize myself anymore.  
Her eyes skirt to my dads, "Is that….?" She asks, trailing off, her eyes becoming wide.  
"It is." My father tells her.  
She then gets up slowly, then, in what seems like an instant she is holding me, sobbing, whispering my name over and over again. My dad wraps his arms around the both of us and starts to cry again.  
This is such a touching little reunion, if only I could feel it. The only thing that I do feel is the pressure of their bodies on mine, heaving and hot.  
Being this close to people is making me uncomfortable.  
It reminds me of the man who kept me captive. His voice is suddenly in my mine.  
"Doll."  
The feel of his dirty hands on my broken body.  
I feel like bugs are crawling all over my skin.  
I need to get out.  
I need to get out.  
I need to get out.  
I need to get out.  
This is the only thing I can think, no matter my parents have thought me dead, had no idea where I was, most likely cried themselves to sleep every night I was gone, if the even did sleep. I need to get, I need to get their hands off of me.  
I need to get out.  
I start to push away, my parents don't react, I start to push again, this time they loosen their hold.  
I push again, this time they let go.  
"Julie, what is it?" My father asks.  
I don't respond.  
I need to get out.  
I just head for the door.  
"Julie?" my mother asks.  
I don't respond.  
I need to get out.  
I open the door, and then I'm running down the labyrinth –like halls.  
I have all these thoughts racing through my mind now.  
I am a terrible daughter.  
I need to get out.  
I am a horrible person.  
I need to get out.  
I am broken.  
I need to get out.  
I need to get out.  
I need to get out.  
I need to get out.


End file.
